Wrath, Sam, and Company
by Glowworm666
Summary: Wrath and Sam were orphans living alone until they found some good company with other misfits. But when Grim Jr. and Minia come into their lives, what will the two chose? WrathMinia & SamGrim Jr. No flames R&R COMPLETE!
1. Once Upon a Time in ToonCity

**GW: **Hello! Along with three other fanfic, I'll be doing a parody of Oliver & Co. Sorry 'The Mummy' and 'NT' fans; you're going to have to wait. I'm on writer's block with those stories.

**Wrath: **Just get to the story already!

**GW: **Okay already! Enjoy the first chapter of Wrath, Sam, and Co.!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my OCs. Flamers will be hunted down

* * *

**Once Upon a Time in ToonCity**

Nighttime had fallen on ToonCity and everyone was in their houses. Except for a young boy on the run

The boy had long messy black hair and purple eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, black shorts, no shoes, and had an automail arm and leg. He was running through the streets of ToonCity, away from mysterious figures…

"We'll get you eventually, you little brat!" a man's voice called.

"You can't run forever, Wrath!" a woman's voice called out. The boy, known as Wrath, was running from the people. He didn't want to help them achieve their evil goals anymore, so he decided to leave. Of course, they weren't going to let him leave…

Wrath ducked into an alley and hid behind a trash can. He peered out to see seven people in his view. They were shrouded in darkness, so their faces couldn't be seen. But, their voices sounded angry…

"Darn! We lost him!" a man said.

"That's fine," a young woman said. "We'll find him eventually. We'll search tomorrow. We have those hybrids and angel to worry about, anyways."

"When I see him, I'll beat him up so bad; he won't be able to blink," another voice said. The seven figures laughed cruelly and walked away.

Wrath sighed in relief. "Why were those people after you?" a young girl's voice asked.

He gasped and turned around to see a young girl about his age or younger. She had pale skin, long brown hair that almost covered her face, and light blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved grey striped shirt under a sleeveless grey sweater, black pants, and black boots. She seemed to look a little sad.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you care?" Wrath asked suspiciously. The girl shrugged, then smiled. "Say, do you wanna be friends?"

Wrath looked at the girl carefully. "Won't your parents worry?" The girl frowned and sighed, "My parents are dead. I've got no one."

Wrath felt a twinge of sadness for the girl when he saw tears in her eyes. "My name's Wrath. I don't have a home either because I'm a monster called a Homunculus. People despise me."

The girl sniffled and smiled. "I'm Samara Morgan. I'm also considered a monster because I can do terrible things to hurt people. I don't mean to, it just won't stop. I've controlled my powers now, but people still fear and hate me."

Wrath shook her hand. "Okay, we'll be monsters together!" That's when it started to rain and Sam sighed. "We better find someplace dry to stay for the night."

Wrath nodded and the misfits took off together. A voice started to sing in the background.

**Now, it's always once upon a time in ToonCity**

**It's a big old fight a tough old time, it's true. **

**But beginnings are contagious there **

**They're always setting stages there, **

**They're always turning pages there for you… **

Wrath and Sam kept walking through the streets, looking into windows at happy families from time to time.

**Ain't it great the way it all begins in ToonCity? **

**What a way of making time and making friends! **

**No one cares for you since yesterday **

**If they pick you out, you're on your way **

**To a once upon a time that never ends! **

Samara and Wrath started to get hungry, so Wrath went to a nearby garbage can and pulled out to uneaten hamburgers and gave one to Samara. They nibbled and then kept walking in the rain.

**So, kids, don't be shy **

**Get out there, let go and try **

**Believing that you're the guy they're dying to see **

'**Cause a dream's no crime **

**Not once upon a time **

"Wrath, what happens if we never find a home?" Samara asked her new pal.

"Don't worry," Wrath said, "someday we'll find somewhere where we belong."

He didn't know that he was wrong; big-time.

**Once upon a time in ToonCity **

**If it's always once upon a time in ToonCity… **

**Why's it nightfall and you're feeling so alone?**

**How could anyone stay starry-eyed**

**When it's raining cats and dogs outside**

**And the rain is saying "Now you're on your own"**

A crash of thunder frightened the kids and made them jump.

**So, kids, don't be scared **

**Though yesterday no one cared**

**They're getting your place prepared where you want to be**

The duo got splashed by a passing car. "Jerk!" Wrath screamed as they shook themselves off and kept walking. The kids saw a bunch of neon signs pointing left and right. This confused them, so they turned into another alley.

**Keep your dream alive **

**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**

**Once upon a time in ToonCity **

Wrath and Samara stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a snarling behind them. They turned around to see…

"Hyenas!" Wrath and Samara yelled as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed went after them.

"Run!" Samara screamed as the kids took off running. The kids climbed a fence and lost the hyenas.

"Aw, man! We lost dinner!" Banzai groaned. Ed laughed insanely and the trio started to fight. During the fight, the monster children took off.

Later, Wrath and Sam found a truck and crawled underneath it.

**Keep your dream alive **

**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**

A flash of lighting and thunder frightened the kids, but they calmed down and sighed.

**Once upon a time in ToonCity**

"Looks like this is our home for a while," Wrath sighed. Sam sighed as well when lighting flashed again.

**Keep your dream alive **

**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**

**Once upon a time in ToonCity**

**And it's always once upon a time in ToonCity...**

The two kids closed their eyes and fell asleep. As they slept, they dreamt of a better future.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Poor Wrath and Samara. Makes you wanna feel sorry fro them, right? Feel sorry for the demon children! Oh, don't worry. It'll be Minia/Wrath and Grim Jr./Sam in later chapters. Wrath and Sam are just friends in the story. I'll try to get _The Demon Children of ToonCity _as soon as I can, so be patient.

**Sam: **Next chapter is where we meet the ones playing Dodger.

**Wrath & Sam: **Read and Review!


	2. Enter Hal and Hero

**GW: **Hello, folks! I'll put up _The Demon Kids of ToonCity _and _The Little Demon Girl _as soon as _Beauty & the Homunculus _and this story conclude. I'll try to finish 'NT' and 'The Mummy' soon as these four stories conclude. And just to let you know, Wormtail96, Romulus and Narcissa will be in this fic. Just guess which part they'll play;)

**Hal: **On that note, let's get to the chapter where I come in!

**Hero: **And me as well. Enjoy the chapter!

**Enter Hal & Hero**

The next morning, Wrath and Samara were still asleep until the truck's engine started. The two woke up groggily, but then noticed the truck was about to run over them. They jumped out of the way in the nick of time as the truck moved onto the busy street.

"There goes our shelter," Sam sighed.

"Let's keep going," Wrath said. The duo walked out of the alleyway and looked at the now awake world of ToonCity.

People were walking and talking everywhere. It was bustling with cars and people. Fascinated at the city life, they walked out and explored.

That's when they heard rap music coming from Jake Long, who was listening to a boom box and dancing to the beat as he walked.

Rapper (from radio): **You see the feet walkin' down the street in the fast lane **

**Walkin' on the street where they goin' **

**Just makin' a move tryin' to survive **

**Find a way or not to stay alive **

**Cool cat in a cruel world **

**Knows good from bad, his mind is in a swirl **

Wrath and Sam then smiled. "Hey! I like this song!" Wrath exclaimed happily while Sam nodded. The two kids then danced to the song as it continued.

**Got to look out and open your eyes **

**If you're in a jam, you got to realize **

**You're in the fast lane**

Chorus (from radio): **Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute**

Wrath then spun around, Michael Jackson style.

Rapper (from radio):** You're in the fast lane**

After the song ended, Wrath and Sam stopped dancing and smiled.

"That's a catchy tune," Sam grinned.

Then, a girl with pink hair and pink eyes, wearing a purple hair tie in her hair named Nyuu and her friend Kohta walked past the kids. Nyuu let go of Kohta's hand and petted Wrath's head.

"Um, I'm not a dog, but it's nice to meet you, too," Wrath said warily as Nyuu smiled happily.

Kohta came up to Nyuu and said, "C'mon, Nyuu. Lucy and the others will if worried if we don't go back home." Kohta took Nyuu's hand and started to walk off.

"Kohta, kids," Nyuu protested.

"You can play with the kids later, but, if I don't get you back, I'll have Yuka on my back. Not to mention Lucy, and Nana, and Mariko…why am I living with women who could possibly kill me?" Kohta groaned as the two crossed the street

Wrath and Sam walked after the two teens but were nearly run over by an oncoming car, which honked like mad.

"Watch were you are going, jerkface!" Sam screamed. Then, a Koopa named Bowser was pushing a hot dog cart while ignoring the two kids and singing to himself.

"Hey, watch it, you blue blob! I'm walking here!" Bowser growled at Bloo, who grumbled, "You watch where you are going, mutant turtle," before he walked away. Bowser continued to hum and sang, "Hey, step right up, folks!"

Sam got a whiff of the hot dogs and drooled, "I'm starving, Wrath."

"Let's get some food," Wrath said as they walked over to the hot dog cart.

"Get your hot dogs. Best hot dogs around town!"

Bowser: **A lunch-a-dee**

"Isn't it a beautiful day? Step right up, folks!" Bowser said.

Then, he started to whistle until he noticed Wrath and Sam, ogling the cart.

"What the-? Hey, get out of here! Shoo! Scram, you little brats!" Bowser snapped.

"Excuse us, mutant turtle!" Wrath said sarcastically as Sam stuck her tongue, but they walked away for a bit. Then, they turned back because the smell of the food was making them hungry.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the street, a boy about 12-years old was walking in a cool, 'I'm-so-cool-and-I-know-it' kind of way. He had shaggy brown hair, freckles, green eyes, and rather large ears. He wore a black shirt, torn black jeans, black boots, spiked wrist cuffs, and black shades on his head. On his shoulder was a black wyvern with spikes running down its back, red eyes, and a red bandanna around its neck. The boy was none other than Hal Hanson and his wyvern, Bandanna.

Hal was known for his laid-back attitude and had a charming attitude for the ladies, even if some weren't his age. While he was walking, Hal spotted Renee Roberts walk by and couldn't pass her up.

"Hmm," Hal said, putting his fingers together and smirking devilishly. He hopped onto a taxi and put his shades on.

Renee waited to cross the street when she heard someone say, "Psst. Psst."

She turned around to see Hal lying on the taxi while Bandanna rested on his master's shoulder. Hal made obnoxious kissing noises to her and said seductively, "Hiya there, beautiful."

Renee had a disgusted look on her face as she glared at the boy. She scoffed at him, turned away, and walked off angrily.

"Ooh, burn!" Bandanna laughed. Hal rolled his eyes and muttered, "oh, la-dee-da!"

"Honestly, I'll never know why Rowan likes you, Hal," a girl's voice said. Hal turned to see a girl about 14-years old with short brown hair with blonde streaks and purple eyes. She wore a black shirt with a heart imprint, red and black arm sleeves, black fingerless gloves, green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a black heart amulet. On her shoulder was a green dragon with orange wings, hair, and cuff, and black shiny eyes. The girl was Hal's older sister Hero and the dragon was Bandanna's brother, Sparky.

"Maybe this is why Winter hates you so much," Sparky giggled.

"Take a chill pill, big sis," Hal sighed. "Seriously, you make everything a big deal."

Hero groaned at her brother when Bandanna laughed, "Hey, you guys! Check this out!" Bandanna pointed with his claw at Bowser, who was fending Wrath and Sam off.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Handsome's got some visitors," Hal smirked.

"Poor kids; we should help them out," Hero said.

"While making a profit off of them as well," Hal snickered as he and Bandanna walked towards the situation. Hero sighed, "Why must GW torture me? I could be having fun with Double D or my friends, but no! I'm stuck with my annoying little brother, about to swindle more people."

"She'll settle down eventually," Sparky told you, the readers, while Hero walked behind her brother and ranted at the same time.

Finally, Bowser shook off the duo and sent them flying into a trash can. A banana peel fell of the can and onto Wrath's head.

"Ew! This is not our day," Sam sighed unhappily as Wrath shook off the peel. "What are we gonna do, Wrath?"

"Let's just say you picked the wrong dude to get hot dogs off of, kids," a voice said.

Wrath and Sam spun around to see Hal leaning off against the wall with Bandanna on his shoulder. Hero and Sparky were nearby, looking nervously. At least Hero was, Sparky just stared off into space.

The kids jumped back as Wrath snarled, "You better back of or I'll go alchemist on your butts."

"And you don't want to see my powers, either," Samara added threatingly.

"Whoa! Calm down, you two," Hal said as the foursome walked up to the demon kids. "I don't wanna have to hurt defenseless kids like you."

"What do you mean 'defenseless?!" Wrath said defensively. "I could-"

"Please, we don't want to hurt you," Hero interrupted, as she usually does to keep her brother from getting hurt or hurting others. "My name's Hero Hanson. This is my little brother, Hal, my pet, Sparky, and his pet Bandanna."

Wrath and Sam eased up a little at Hero's friendliness. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Wrath."

"And I'm Samara," Sam smiled.

"Wrath and Samara?" Hal chuckled. "Those are some weird names for two girls."

"I'm NOT a girl!!" Wrath screamed in rage, startling the five kids.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, now I know why they named you Wrath," Hal mumbled.

Moving on to his plan, Hal continued, "By the way, I was watching you, and I believe you need some professional help from someone like me. So, why do you say we team up and change that vendor's mind about sharing some of those hot dogs?"

Wrath and Samara looked at each other before they said simultaneously, "No way! Nu-uh, not going to happen! We are not going to go back to that place!"

"Hey, it'll be a snap, kids. I'm an expert at these things. All you gotta do is learn some moves from the master," Hal explained. Hero, Sparky, and Bandanna managed to stifle their laughter as Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

"Moves. Ya' know, tempo. _Do-wap-shee-doo_, a rhythm. This city's got a beat. You gotta grasp it," Hal explained, "and once you got the beat, you can do anything."

"Really?" Wrath asked.

"Absolutely positively!" Sparky said happily. Hal conked the dragon on his head and pointed to Bowser.

"That turtle you see is known as 'Bowser,' an enemy to all hungry kids with no cash. Our mission, my new friends, is to liberate those all-beef kosher franks and run like the wind. Starting to feel the rhythm?"

"Here we go," Hero grumbled as she pulled out her Everlasting Heart Keyblade and Sparky and Bandanna started to sharpen their teeth and claws.

"Well…" the two demons said nervously. They closed their eyes and they heard the rap music they danced to earlier. "We feel it. We do feel the rhythm!" they said happily with smiles. Wrath looked uncomfortable as he said, "So, when do we get those hot dogs?"

"Right…now," Hal replied before pulling out his Shadow Revenge Keyblade.

The next thing Wrath and Sam knew, Hal and Hero were chasing and swiping their Keyblades at them like crazy people and Sparky and Bandanna snapped and slashed at them. The poor kids were chased right into Bowser by their new partners! While they were making a diversion, which they had no clue what they were doing, the Hanson's and their reptiles grabbed some hot dogs and trotted off. Hero was upset that Hal was going to leave the kids there, but she followed him anyways.

"HEY, GET OFFA ME!!" Bowser yelled at the kids, who were still on top of Bowser. "I'LL GET YOU!!"

"Ah, shuddup!" the duo yelled as they jumped off of the Koopa. Wrath grabbed mustard and ketchup bottles and said, "Eat condiments!" before he squirted mustard and ketchup in Bowser's face. The kids ran off, laughing their heads off while Bowser cleaned himself.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!!" Bowser said angrily as he threw a mustard bottle at them, but missed.

* * *

Later, the Hanson's, their pets, Wrath, and Sam came to a construction site. The demon kids were panting while Hal hummed a tune calmly.

"Hey, you two got the rhythm," Hal mused.

"And what you did to Bowser was hilarious, Wrath," Hero added with a smile.

"Thanks, you guys," Wrath smiled while Sam said. "We were good. When are we gonna eat?"

Hal stopped in his tracks and looked at the two kids. "We?" he asked.

"Uh, duh! Sam and I are starving!" Wrath rolled his eyes.

"Listen, kiddos," Hal sighed. "Hate to tell you this, Wrath, but our little partnership is down to me, my sis, and the reptiles. There is no you or Sammy in this little picture."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wrath asked in confusion.

"And don't call me Sammy!" Samara added.

"What I mean is, you guys are on your own and this little snack is ours!" Bandanna laughed cruelly. With that, Hal, with Bandanna on his shoulder, stepped onto a moving concrete tube that was being lifted into the air. Hero turned to them and said, "I'm really sorry about this. Remember never to trust people named Hal Hanson!" With that, she, with Sparky on her shoulder, followed her brother as well. The hot dogs were wrapped around the pre-teen's neck, like a scarf.

"Hey, wait a second!" Wrath shouted. "That's not fair, Hal!"

"Fairs are for little brats and tourists, kiddo," Hal yelled back. "Consider this a free lesson in street savoir-faire from me. Check ya' later!" Then, Sparky and Bandanna grew huge; Hero and Hal jumped onto their pets, and the foursome flew off.

"Hey! WE HELPED YOU GET THOSE!" Wrath shouted in fury as the dup went after them. "HALF OF THOSE ARE OURS!! HAL, YOU RIP-OOF ARTIST, COME BACK!!"

"Wrath appears to be mad," Samara said to the readers before they continued their chase against the Hanson's. They snuck onto a girder, were lifted off the ground.

Later, Sparky and Bandanna landed, reverted to normal size and took their place at their master's shoulders. Hal began to walk while humming a tune while Hero just sighed. Then, they both spotted Wrath and Sam up ahead, who jumped onto a traffic horse in front of them. Hal wasn't shocked while Hero said, "Got any plans this time, O Genius?"

Hal smirked at the two kids. "You want these? Well, come and get them!"

Hal: **Uh-huh**

"But I'm warning you, kids," Hal warned as he jumped onto a car and stood on it. Hero sighed, "Sparky, I feel a musical number coming on," and joined her brother on the car as he began to sing (**use your imaginations for Hal's singing)**

Hal: **One minute I'm in Central Park**

The siblings jumped onto another, which passed a billboard with Central Park on it. Hal did a pose and the sibs jumped onto another car as the pre-teen continued.

**Then, I'm on Delancey Street**

Wrath and Sam jumped from car to car, trying to catch the siblings. The pre-teen and his sis jumped onto a mixer of a cement truck and walked to the rhythm.

**Say, from Bow'ry to St. Marks**

**Unh!**

**There's a syncopated beat**

The duo and reptiles jumped to the other side and rode the mixer.

**Like I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

Wrath and Sam got onto the mixer and reached for the hot dogs, only for the duo to fall into the wet cement.

**I'm street-wise, I can improvise**

The two older kids slid into the wet cement and started to walk on it.

**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

Wrath gritted his teeth at the boy while Samara glared. They looked down to see that they were covered in wet cement and were disgusted.

**I'm street-smart, I've got ToonCity heart**

Hal got out of the wet cement with Hero lagging behind. Hal put his left hand on a water stream squirting from a hydrant and held the water in as he cleaned the cement off.

**Why should I worry?**

The older boy switched feet, putting his right foot under the hydrant.

**Why should I care?**

**I may not have a dime**

Wrath and Sam walked out of the wet cement sidewalk and glared daggers at Hal. Hero waited at the sidelines, watching her brother with his hands under the hydrant. The younger kids ran at Hal.

**But I got street savoir-faire!**

Hal unblocked the water system and the water hit Wrath and Sam square in the face, sending them flying backwards. Bandanna and Sparky bursted out laughing while Hero stifled her laughter.

**Why should I worry? Why should care?**

Hal then walked over a grate from which air was blowing upwards, drying him up a bit. Hero just followed her brother, mumbling, "He's such a show-off."

**It's just be-bopulation**

Wrath and Sam, now all soaking wet, walked after the Hanson's and got on the grate. They felt the air blowing up and drying them off, but it kind of lifted them off the ground.

**I got street savoir-faire.**

**Mm-hmm**

Hal and Hero walked off the grate. Hal then shook himself dry, sending drips of water everywhere. Hero stepped aside and prevented herself getting wet. The foursome turned around and saw something that made them fall over on their backs, laughing. It was an unhappy looking Wrath and Sam. Their long hair was styled into fuzzy afros. The demon kids smoothed out their hair and then leapt after Snoopy, when Wrath started to sing.

Wrath: **The rhythm of the city**

Sam: **But once you get it down**

Hal snuck behind a little shop with Hero not far behind. The demon kids spotted the hot dogs and darted after them.

Hal: **Then you can own this town**

Samara tripped on accident, rammed into Wrath, and they both ran into the shop, which made some of the merchandise go flying.

**You can wear the crown!**

Hal placed his sunglasses on while a pair of them fell on Bandanna's face. A funny hat fell on Hero, only making her ticked off.

Hal: **Why should I**

Bandanna: **Tell me!**

Hal: **Why should I care?**

Three girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, came to the crosswalk and watched Hal while they admired him. At least Blossom and Bubbles were, Buttercup was just crossing her arms and looking away. As he sang the next part, Hal started to walk in a cool way.

**Say! I may not have a dime!**

**But I got street savoir-faire!**

Hal jumped on a piano, which was being lifted by a crane. Hero just shook her head and Sparky flew her up to Hal. Bandanna played the piano while stepping on the keys.

Hal: **Why should I worry? Why should I care? Yeah…**

**It's just a doo-wopulation**

**And I got street savoir-faire!**

Blossom & Bubbles: **Everything goes**

**Everything fits**

Hal grabbed a bouquet of flowers and danced while the piano ascended.

Hal: **They love me at the Chelsea**

**They adore me at the Ritz!**

On 'Ritz,' Hal threw the flowers at Blossom and Bubbles, who sighed adoringly at him. Buttercup just grumbled while Hero muttered to Sparky, "Flirt."

Wrath and Sam, meanwhile, had followed Hal all the way up to the building and onto the piano he was standing on.

**Why should I worry? Why should care?**

Wrath and Sam got ready to attack. They lunged towards Hal and tried to grab the hot dogs, but they just missed Hal and fell off the piano, much to Hero's dismay.

**Yeah. Even when I cross the line,**

Wrath and Sam then bounced off a tarp and landed in a box of tomatoes. Hero sighed in relief as she continued following her brother on Sparky.

**I got street savoir-faire!**

Hal then hopped onto a different car while Hero got off Sparky and followed her brother. Meanwhile, the poor demon kids jumped onto a skateboard, and followed after the Hanson's

**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

Other kids, as they were walking by, saw Hal singing while standing on the car's roof

**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

The kids ran over towards him. Hal then lifted his sunglasses up, and leaned over, and looked through the windshield. He made a silly face at the driver, known as Homer. "Do'h!" Homer yelled, completely startled. The man came to a stop and the two older kids jumped off the car.

Hal and chorus:**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

As everyone besides Wrath, Sam, and Hero sang, some of the kids followed Hal like they were all in a parade.

**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

The freckled-faced boy then leapt onto a fire escape with his older sister in tow that was in an alleyway. Hal then landed in the alleyway, and passed by three teens known as Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, and Phil Devil. The three teenaged boys sang along with Hal, who kept walking with his sister.

**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**

The song ended as Hal and Hero continued to walk down the alley to their home. They thought they lost Wrath and Sam. Boy, were they wrong!

The demon kids were watching the teens from a roof-top and stealthily followed them to wherever they were heading.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **(passes out from exhaustion)

**Hal: **It appears the authoress can no longer write anymore due to exhaustion. You knew I was going to be Dodger, right? C'mon; tell me you love me!

**Hero: **Yeah, sure they do. Next chapter will introduce Hal and Hero's friends, along with three new OCs!

**Hal and Hero: **R&R!


	3. Meeting the Gang

**GW: **I've now recovered from my passing out and here's chapter 3, where we meet the gang and 3 new OCs! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The Stitch Kids belong to Wormtail96 and Masq, Sanura, and Ribbon belong to Stitch Phantom. Everything else except my OCs are not mine.

* * *

**Meeting the Gang**

Later, Hal and Hero were walking down a harbor towards a run-down boathouse. This is where the Hanson's lived with their other friends.

Inside the boathouse, eight Trogs were dancing to some rap music from a boom box.

The first had Stitch's physical structure with electric blue, untamed outer-fur, and his inner-fur was a darkish green. He was also of a giant size and was pretty chubby/muscular. He was wearing a black and grey jumpsuit. His name was Ryan 'Pride' Pelekai.

The second had Stitch's physical structure with dark-orange un-groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur was a bluish-white. He was reasonably big and rather padded in body fat. He was wearing a yellow and purple jumpsuit. His name was Sid 'Sloth' Pelekai.

The third had Stitch's physical structure with darkish-pink, gelled outer-fur, and his inner-fur was a sandy-brown. He was half giant-sized and partially muscular. He was wearing black sunglasses, a dark-red spiked collar, and a dark-blue and red jumpsuit. His name was Dino 'Wrath' Pelekai.

The fourth had Stitch's physical structure with swamp green well-groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur was a yellowish color. He was kinda thin with giant forearms. He wears huge glasses, and an orange and blue jumpsuit. His name was Kooky 'Envy' Pelekai.

The fifth had Angel's physical structure with rose-red beautifully groomed outer-fur, and her inner-fur was a pinkish color. She was also kinda chubby with a big butt. She was wearing a pink polka-dotted bow on top of her head high-heels, a red necklace, and a light-pink and red jumpsuit. Her name was Salina 'Lust' Pelekai.

The sixth had Stitch's physical structure with dark-purple groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur was teal. He was also very overweight, hardly muscular, but slightly big for his age. He has a big star-shaped grayish-green birthmark on the left side of his face. He was wearing a turquoise and swamp green jumpsuit. His name was Morton 'Gluttony' Pelekai.

The seventh one had Stitch's physical structure with lime-green tacky outer-fur, and his inner-fur was grey. He was pretty small and kinda plump. He was wearing a purple and black jumpsuit. His name was Kevin 'Greed' Pelekai.

The last Troglodyte looked like a younger version of Stitch with blue groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur was a lighter blue. He was wearing an orange bandanna around his neck with a crudely drawn picture of monster teeth on it and a grey and black jumpsuit. He was the youngest, Stitch Jr.

As the siblings were dancing, they accidentally kicked their parents, Stitch and Angel, who were sleeping peacefully on a pillow.

"Watch it, kids!" Stitch said to his children.

"Sorry, Daddy," Salina apologized in a sickly sweet tone. "We were just having fun."

"We'd have more room to dance if your butt didn't take up half the living space, Bubble-Butt," Dino snickered, getting laughs from the others. Salina was instantly on her brother.

"Care to repeat, brother?!" Salina yelled. Dino pushed her, and a fight was in session with all eight kids.

"Will you buffoons calm down!? I'm trying to watch my soap!" a girl yelled from a chair. She was a well-built teen with long black hair with one red streak in the front and green eyes. She was wearing a dark red dress, black sandals, a silver bracelet, and a golden dragon amulet. Her name was Lena.

In front of the TV were two kids. One was a boy with messy red hair and grey eyes. He had two orange cat ears sticking out of his head, an orange cat tail coming out of his rear, and white wings from his back. He wore grey cap with a red cat imprint over his ears, a white T-shirt under a red and black hoodie, baddy blue shorts with red pockets and a black criss-cross design on it, grey fingerless gloves, yellow and black over-sized shoes, and a grey and orange cat backpack on his back. His name was Loki.

The other kid was a little girl with long blonde hair and happy blue eyes. She wore a black top hat with white rabbit ears poking out of them, a black tank top with a pink frilly edge, a black miniskirt, pink and black fingerless gloves, knee-high black boots, and black fishnet stockings. Her name was Pandora. The three kids were trying to watch a soap opera on the TV.

The Troglodytes glared at Lena. "There would have been time for such a word," a queen said dramatically on the TV as Lena started to mouth along with her. "Oh, tomorrow, tomorrow and tomorrow CREEPS into this petty pace from day to day and all of our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to a dusty death!" Pandora and Loki giggled silently while Lena sighed happily.

Suddenly, the Pelekai kids popped in front of the TV, blocking Lena, Pandora, and Loki's view.

"Hello, my weird-looking friends!" Stitch Jr. chirped.

"Whatcha watching, Lea-girl? Does she get the guy? What happens?!" Ryan chattered, earning an impatient glare from the three kids.

"Shut up, you weirdos!" Lena slapped while Pandora and Loki slapped the Troglodytes down.

"This stuff is more boring than watching moss grow on bark, Len. Let's see some good ol' action!" Kevin said impatiently. Lena, fed up at this point, turned her hand into a white and blue dragon claw and swiped at the brats

"Hey, Len! You're getting slow, girl!" Ryan and the others laughed. Pandora and Loki were now annoyed. The bunny swiped her scythe at Salina while Loki threw some knives at the boys. The Troglodytes dodged them and laughed.

"Pan, you are slow. You need to get in shape or something," Salina mocked.

"Sorry, kitty. Not fast enough," Sid yawned.

"My name is Lena. LE-NA! Not 'Len,' not 'Lea-girl.' LENA!" Lena growled at Ryan.

"And I'm Pandora and that's Loki!" Pandora added angrily while Loki nodded.

"Whatever," Morton yawned. The Troglodytes looked at the three kids while Kooky asked suspiciously, "What did you bring today, LE-NA and her weird friends?"

"None of your beeswax, you little dork!" Loki said crossly.

"Look what Double D, Eddy, TB, and I brought, you guys!" a boy with a monobrow and wearing a red and white striped shirt under a green jacket, blue pants, and black shoes said blissfully. His name was Ed and he was holding a broken tennis racket.

There were three others behind the tall boy. One was a boy wearing a black sock-hat on his head, a red shirt, purple shorts, and black shoes. His name was Edd, or Double D, and he was holding a microscope.

The second one was a short boy with three black hairs on his head. He wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe, blue jeans, and black shoes. His name was Eddy and he was holding a spatula.

The last person behind Ed was a girl with unruly copper brown hair with a flower clip in it and blue eyes. She wore a red hooded jacket over a white shirt that had a pink logo on it, faded jean shorts, pink-rimmed square glasses, and dirty white sneakers. Her name was TinkerbelleTB or just TB. She was holding a dirty book

"Oh, bravo, you four," Lena said sarcastically. "Now all we need is a court, a lab, a kitchen, and a library."

"Do not forget the lemons," Ed said stupidly.

"Shut up, Ed," Eddy deadpanned while Edd sighed.

"Sorry, we didn't have much to work with. And Eddy was too cheap to buy anything nice so we had to go to the dump," TB shrugged.

"I am NOT…okay, I'm a little cheap," Eddy shrugged. Edd sighed and said, "Oh, brother."

"Hey, you four dorks. We need some quality stuff," Dino said as he and his sibs took out a shredded wallet, "Check it out."

"Oh, yippee. Shredded leather," Pandora said blandly.

"Hooray for the brats," Loki added dryly.

"Shredded…!? This is a primo wallet, you three!" Ryan growled.

"It's prettier than the juice I find in beetles," Morton said hungrily. Everyone looked at him like he was insane, then resumed to their fight.

"It looks more like rubbish," Lena sneered.

The Stitch kids glared at the three OCs when Kevin snarled, "Okay, fine! You three asked for it. You now shall face…certain death."

Then, Ryan said, "Len, Len, Len, Len, Len, Len," like a million times while the rest of his siblings either said, "Pan, Pan, Pan," or "Lo, Lo, Lo, Lo."

The Troglodytes yelling and taunting caused three other troglodytes to wake up. The first had her father's physical structure, except a bit more feminine and with a long tail with a white bit of fluff at the end. She was light blue in color and had bright blue eyes. She was Masquerade 'Masq' Stormspark, Ryan's girlfriend.

The second had her father's physical structure, except she looked more feminine. She was tan and grey in color and had bright blue colored eyes. Her name was Sanura, and was Ribbon's older sister.

And the last one had her mother's physical structure, but was much thinner than her and was wearing long black ribbons around her antennae and neck. She was green in color, but her chest area and the area around her eyes was tan. Her name was Ribbon and was Sanura's little sister.

Masq, Sanura, Ribbon, Salina, Angel, Hero, Lena, Pandora, and TB were the only girls in the bunch, but they got along fine with the boys.

"Cut it out, you clowns," Ribbon said. "We're trying to get our 22 hours of beauty sleep."

"23 should be more like it," Loki and some of Stitch's kids giggled, but, after getting hard glares from Masq and her groupie, they stopped their giggles.

Masq examined the box with bits and pieces of junk in it. They were all supposed to collect things to sell for money. Their friends who owned the boathouse were down-on-their-luck and had been so for quite some time.

"Aw, geez. GW's going to go into conniptions when she sees this. And the others won't be pleased either," Masq sighed. Sanura looked at Lena, Pandora, and Loki and asked, "So, did you guys get the food?"

The three OCs sweat-dropped. "Well, actually, uh…" Lena stammered while the two littler kids gulped.

"Aw, you three blockheads!" TB sighed. Everyone else groaned.

"It was you guys' turn to get the food!" Angel scolded.

"Looks like it's newspaper for supper…again!" Kooky grumbled.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Morton cried in despair. "WILL THERE EVER BE FOOD FOR US!!?"

"We shall have to eat one another to-" Ed was about to say more when Edd said, "Please, Ed. No horror stories."

"Geez, is this an asylum? Calm down, gang," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned around to see Hal and Hero at the open doorway with Hal holding the hot dogs.

"I'd like you all to meet…dinner! Hot dogs courtesy of Hal and Hero Hanson." As he said that last part, Hal threw the hot dogs at the gang. Sparky and Bandanna high-fived while Hero joined her boyfriend Double D.

"How was your day?" Edd asked while the Stitch kids praised Hal.

"Don't ask," Hero deadpanned as Ed said, "HOT DOGS FOR ED!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with our little down-on-their-luck demon kids, Wrath and Samara had climbed on top of the roof of the boathouse and were watching the scene before there eyes.

"That traitorous Hal! I'm turning him into mincemeat when I get to him," Wrath growled angrily. He then sighed sadly, "Aw, nuts! This is not day. First, those psychos chased me…"

"Yeah, by the way, who were those people that were after you last night?" Sam asked.

Wrath was silent until he said, "Remember when I said I was a Homunculus as well?" When Sam nodded, he continued, "Well, when an alchemist tries to bring a human back from the dead, they create a Homunculus. It has a body, a mind, and a heart, but no soul. There are seven of us; those were the six that were after me. The seventh one is there master. I didn't want to help them hurt others anymore, so I ran off. But, they won't let me go so easily."

There was a silence for a long time until Sam said, "Whoa."

Wrath nodded and they continued to watch the scene play out in the house.

Back inside…

"You never cease to amaze me, Hal," Eddy praised.

"Are you…actually praising me, O Master Eddy? Do my ears deceive me?" Hal gloated. Eddy grew hot in the face as Edd, Hero, and TB snickered. "Looks like you're impressed with Hal, aren't you?" TB grinned at her small friend, who grumbled, "No I'm not."

"How did you do it this time, Hal?" Loki and Pandora said simultaneously.

"Did ya' fight, Hal? Huh, did you beat up guys!?" Dino said excitedly.

"Go on, Hal. Tell us! Tell us!" Stitch Jr. bleated happily.

"Okay already," Hal rolled his eyes. "Picture the city; crowds are hustling, traffic is roaring, the hotdogs are sizzling…"

"I forgot to wear underwear today, you guys," Ed interrupted, ketchup and mustard all over his mouth.

"Shh! This is getting good, Ed!" TB said as she listened to Hal continue.

"Enter Hal Hanson and his accomplice, Bandanna; two street-wise city-slicks, not just out for themselves, but out for the community. But they are not alone. Enter the villains…"

"Oh God, here it comes," Hero, Edd, and Lena rolled their eyes. Hero had already told Edd what had happened today and Lena just thought Hal was being over-dramatic.

"Two greedy, ugly, psychotic demons!" Hal narrated. The Stitch kids, Pandora, and Loki watched with wide-eyes while Masq hugged Ryan. "They had razor-sharp claws, dripping fangs, and they were hungry…for my flesh!"

Up on top, Wrath and Sam listened to the narration and were shocked. "I don't eat people," Sam whined as Wrath got mad all over again.

"This time, Hal has crossed the line!" Wrath snarled. "C'mon, Sam! Let's find a place to sneak in!"

Sam nodded and the two snuck over the roof. Unfortunately, the old roof couldn't take the weight of the two anymore.

"They come at me, eyes burning. I knew that I would be history if I didn't act quick. Suddenly-" Before he could finish, Hal's story was interrupted as Wrath and Samara fell through the planks, screaming and ended up getting tangled up in the cloth. The gang instantly started to panic.

"AAHHHHH! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!! GANG WAR!" the Stitch kids screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Take cover! The Alien Werewolves of Planet 9 are attacking!" Ed screamed.

"I hardly believe that, Ed," TB said calmly before she resumed her screaming.

"Men and some girls, stop acting like chickens and attack!" Ryan said, pulling out a blaster. Hal and Hero pulled out their Keyblades while their pets hid, the Stitch kids pulled out their weapons, Lena's hands turned into dragon claws, Pandora and Loki got their weapons, and everyone else was poised in a fighting position.

After a moment of tense silence, Lena looked at the two lumps under the cloth. "What are they?" Lena asked, earning shrugs from Masq, Sanura, and Ribbon.

"Hmmm," Stitch Jr. said, inspecting it as he pulled the cloth up a bit. A hand slapped the Troglodyte across the face, leaving a hand-smack on it. "AHHHH! MOMMY! DADDY!! THE MEAN ALIENS HURT ME!!" he screamed as his mother held him.

TB pulled the cloth up, revealing Wrath and Samara, both ready to attack. "Chill, you guys. It's just two kids," the girl explained.

The kids murmured with each other as Masq stepped in front of TB and in front of the two. "Alright, how'd you two get in here?" she demanded.

"We-we-we-we followed Hal and his sister here…" Sam stuttered.

"THEY'RE LYING, THEY'RE LYING, THEY'RE LYING, THEY'RE LY-" the Stitch kids chanted until Ed, Edd, Eddy, and TB bonked them on the heads while Eddy said, "Shut up, you dolts, and let them speak!"

Lena, with Pandora and Loki in tow, came forward and asked, "Now, why would two kids come to a place like this?"

"And no lies!" Loki added while Pandora nodded.

"Well, we helped Hal get those hot dogs today, but he was a dummyhead and ran off with them!" Wrath explained.

"They're lying!" Dino snarled as he cracked his knuckles. "C'mon; let's kill them!"

"Say your prayers, kiddies!" Morton sneered as the Trogs got out their extra arms.

That's when the demon kids spotted the Hanson's. Hal was sitting on the chair, watching TV while Hero kept out of sight. Sparky was sleeping on her shoulder while Bandanna held the remote.

"Hey! There they are! Hal and his sister and their pets! Hi Hero!" Wrath and Sam said excitedly. Hero waved feebly, yet happy to see the kids again.

"Hey, amigos. Took you so long to get here?" Hal asked.

"Relax, you guys," Masq smirked, winking at the two demon kids. Everyone else started to crack up.

"'Razor-sharp claws,' huh?" Ryan repeated.

"'Dripping fangs?'" Lena smirked while Pandora and Loki laughed.

"'Hungry for your flesh?'" Edd giggled while Eddy laughed, "You're a load of dog droppings, Hal."

"I kinda like the 'burning eyes' part. Besides, they are so cute. Hugs for the demon kids!" TB said as she hugged the demon kids, making Wrath blush.

When she let go, Wrath was a little red. "Wrath, you're a little red," Sam smirked. Wrath cleared his throat and made the red go away.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Hero walked towards the duo. "Sorry for me and my brother's behavior this morning."

"That's okay. Seems fate has been working against us lately," Sam grumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, can you all keep it down; I'm trying to watch America's past time," Hal said, watching a baseball game on TV.

"Ooh! Hal the Great!" Eddy taunted while the Stitch kids laughed. "Big Shot needed help from two kids!" Kevin ran to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey, you little cretin! Can't you see I was watching that?!" Hal snapped.

"Just the first half!" Kooky said evilly as the eight Troglodytes and the short kid came closer to Hal. "We'll watch it later!"

"Just-just clam down, you all! Sis, help me out here!" Hal gulped nervously while Bandanna moaned, "No more fighting!"

"Come on! Let's see Mr. Hot Shot and his lizard fight!" Ryan grinned. Masq sighed, "Can't you swallow your pride to beat Hal for one minute?"

"Omigosh! Look!" Hal pointed at something. The nine looked away from Hal.

"I don't see anything," Sid shrugged, but when they turned back…

"DOG-PILE!!" Hal and Bandanna shouted playfully as they ganged up on the nine. They all started a wrestling match while getting Lena, Pandora, and Loki mixed in the fight.

"Hooray!" Ed shouted as he grabbed Edd, Hero, Sparky, and TB. "Tackle the monsters!"

"NO, ED!!" the four screamed, but they were dragged in anyways.

"What a bunch of immature-" Ribbon was about to continue when Ryan kicked her in the back of the head. Dino kicked Masq while Morton kicked Sanura.

"That's it! You're all DEAD MEAT!!" Sanura screamed and she and her companions jumped into the brawl.

Now everyone, except Wrath and Sam, were wrestling each other. Wrath and Sam looked at each other and shrugged. "When in Rome…" Sam sighed before they screamed like they were on sugar high and jumped into the brawl.

Just then, four figures came in each one carrying a few pizza boxes on top of one another. The first figure had shorts silver hair and amber eyes. She wore a blue hoodie, dark blue jeans, white and pink sneakers, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, and a silver flower-shaped necklace. The strange feature was her grayish wolf ears and tail and sharp fangs and claws, making her a hybrid. Her name was Glowworm666, or GW.

The second figure was a boy with shaggy light brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt under a blue hoodie, black baggy jeans, and white and black sneakers. The weird feature about him was the brown hair sprouting from his cheeks, hands, and feet, his large monkey-like ears, and his brown tail sprouting from his rear. His name was Monkey, or MB, GW's little brother.

The third was a girl who was tall and skinny with pale skin, dark brown hair in a ponytail, topaz eyes, and a diamond-shaped scar on her left wrist. She wore a white baggy shirt with a black skull imprint, blue jeans, white sneakers, a neon green headband, a blue bandanna, and white sneakers. The weird feature was her white bunny ears and fluffy bunny tail. Her name was WinterLoveSong, or Winter.

The last figure was a pretty, petite girl with a slender build and fair skin. She had chocolate brown hair, purple-blue eyes, and had a cross-shaped scar on her ankle. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a dark blue school girl skirt with white knee-high stockings, a dark blue headband, black shoes, and black cross-shaped earrings. Her name was Eraine Starnight, an angel, but was disguised as a human named Autumn 'Aki' Tomiko. Right now, she was in her human form.

The four noticed their friends fighting and Winter called out, "Hey, you guys! Quit horsing around!"

"Oh, for the love of bananas! Don't you cuckoos understand?" Monkeyboy groaned.

GW, fed up, placed her pizza stacks on top of her brother's, pulled out her katana, and waved it quickly. "SHUT UP!!"

This caused fire to engulf the room, the gang settled down. Luckily, none of the flames hit any of them. "Thank you for your cooperation," Glowworm grinned as she put her katana away.

Aki cleared her throat. "Now, listen up. Dante and her little friends will be here any minute and we don't want her or any of them to-" Aki was interrupted by her hybrid friend.

"Holy Mother of Fanfiction!" GW yelled. Aki then noticed their friends bounding up to them. "Ed has missed his friends so much!" Ed yelled happily as he pounced on GW.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" the hybrids and angel screamed, but their friends tackled them. The whole gang was having a good time like one big family.

"No fair! You're tickling!" Winter laughed as the Stitch kids tickled her.

Wrath and Sam watched from the sidelines when Hero and Hal came up to them. Sparky and Bandanna were attacking MB as Wrath asked, "Who are those four?"

"Those are our friends, the people who own this joint," Hal explained. "The wolf is Glowworm666. The monkey is her little brother, MB. The bunny-girl is my rival and Wolfie's friend, Winter. And the last one is Eraine in her angel from, but Aki in her human form, which she is in right now."

"They're really good kids, taking some of us in," Hero smiled, but frowned. "Unfortunately, the woman who owns this place, Dante, and her Homunculi have been giving them a hard time."

Wrath gulped and he became even more pal than he already was. Dante and her Homunculi owned this place. Even Samara grew frightened. The siblings saw the duo's look and Hal asked, "You know those cats?" Sam pointed to Wrath, who nodded.

"Oh, boy," Hero shook her head as they continued to watch the bonding settle down.

MB then spoke, "Alright, playtime is over. Settle…" That's when a car honked its horn outside.

"Glowworm! Monkeyboy! WinterLoveSong! Eraine!" a cold and scary woman's voice called to the four.

"DANTE!" the four screamed in fright. "Maybe we can say we're not home," Winter gulped.

Wrath and Sam looked out the window to see six figures march down to the boathouse from a car.

"Alright; we're coming," Glowworm said nervously as the car kept honking. "We'll be right there!"

Aki then looked at their friends. "Okay, gang; don't let us down…let's see what you all got." Juts then, MB screamed as he picked up a ruined wallet.

"Are ya' kiddin' me!? This stuff is worthless! Oh, how are we going to pay that witch off with…"He saw Sam and Wrath hiding behind the corner of the wall. "…two kids?"

Just then, six people, or should I say Homunculi, entered the boathouse. One was a green-haired man that had a feminine appearance named Envy, one was a man wearing a tan jacket with a fur lining named Greed, one was a beautiful woman named Lust, one was an overweight man named Gluttony, one was another woman named Sloth, and the last one was a man wearing an eye-patch named Pride. Wrath scooted deeper into the corner when he saw his former comrades.

"Oh, looks who's here, everyone! We have company. Nice scary monsters…" GW said while trying to pet Gluttony, who tried to bite her hand off. She yelped, "We were just on our way out."

Aki turned towards her friends and warned, "Be careful with these guys. Especially you, Hal." Hal cringed as the Homunculi glared at him. Hal and the Homunculi had a bitter relationship due to the fact Hal was always annoying them.

With that, the Hybrid Trio and Aki left the room outside, very quickly. Laughing evilly, the six Homunculi moved in to hassle Hal and the others. "Hello, 'friends.' Miss us?" Envy smirked. Hal frowned while his pals moved back as the monsters closed in…

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Since…I felt the chapter was too long…I cut it short…until next time…Anyways, is it alright if I use your OCs, Wormtail96 and Stitch Phantom? If it's okay, I'm going to sleep now.

**Masq: **Next time, we meet Dante and some more stuff happens that the authoress could not fit into this chapter.

**The gang: **Read & Review!


	4. Dante Bright Side of Life

**GW: **Okay, here's where our brave foursome meet the horrible Dante, the gang faces the evil Homunculi, and a song is thrown in at the end!

**Lena: **Whoo, boy.

* * *

**Dante; Bright Side of Life**

On the dock, the hybrids and angel approached a big red car with nervous faces.

"Hey, Dante, we-…uh, oh man we are SO boned!" Monkeyboy moaned in despair.

"Calm down, MB," his sister consoled him as the made it to the car window, only to be plastered with smoke.

Aki then chuckled nervously, "Good evening, Dante. Lovely evening, don't you think? GW here was just saying how well-trained-"

"Where's the money, you four?" Dante asked coldly.

Dante may have looked innocent on the outside, but she was cold-hearted and evil on the inside. She had short brown hair and violet eyes. She wore a red long-sleeved dress and brown boots with a purple pendant around her neck. She was smoking out of a long cigarette.

"Actually," Glowworm gulped as she handed the box of junk to the woman, "my friends and I got something better than money!" Dante rolled up the window, yet the poor teens were still talking.

"Yeah. Some luxury items…that should make a significant dent in our debt to you," Winter added, then commented, "Wow. Did you wax your car? It's so pretty, I can even see myself in it!"

Dante picked up the ruined wallet, which ripped and a twenty-dollar bill fell onto her lap.

"Oh, how pitiful," Dante said coldly, knowing twenty bucks wouldn't cut it. She rolled down the window and shoved the box into Monkeyboy's face, though she kept the dollar bill. "I don't want your garbage, you pathetic imbeciles!"

"Oh, please, Dante! Please!" Aki begged.

"I don't think you grasp…" Dante said as she opened the car door to bump cigarette ashes on GW's sneaker, "the severity of the situation." She then slammed the car door shut.

"Oh no!" MB cried, grabbing the side view mirror in an attempt not to fall off the pier. "Oh no, no! We do grasp it…this is what our grasp looks like!" The mirror broke and fell into the water below, almost taking MB with it. The three girls gasped as Winter said to Glowworm, "Why must your monkey brother be such a klutz!?"

"It wasn't his fault! It was an accident!" Glowworm said desperately. Just then, Dante used alchemy to transmute a giant hand and grabbed the four teens around their necks.

"Glowworm! Monkeyboy! Autumn! WinterLoveSong!" Dante said angrily, bringing them closer.

"Uh, my bad," Monkeyboy gulped and grinned sheepishly.

"Now, I lent the four of you money, and I don't see it," Dante growled as she pulled them closer. "Do you know what happens when I don't see my money? People get hurt…people like YOU get hurt."

She puffed more smoke in their eyes, making their eyes water and cough. "Do I make myself CLEAR!?" On 'CLEAR,' she made the transmuted hand's grip tighter on the four, choking them.

"Crystal," Aki choked.

"Perfectly clear," the others nodded.

* * *

Back at the boathouse, the Homunculi were taunting our heroes.

"Place is filthy as usual," Pride said in a disgusted tone.

"Well, if there's a filthy house, there will be filthy rats that live in it," Greed laughed, making the heroes growl.

"Isn't it rather dangerous to say that someone is a filthy rat when your one of them yourselves?" Lena smirked at the Human Shield.

"Hey, Len! Nice comeback! You're bad," Dino laughed while Lena, Pandora, and Loki high-fived the Stitch kids.

Lena smirked proudly, but then turned to see Greed in her face in his Ultimate Shield form. "You have something to say, _dragon_?!" he snarled as Pandora and Loki said, "We are in so much trouble!"

"Hey, you ugly freaks! You don't scare us!" Ryan shouted as his siblings said in unison, "Yeah!" As the eight kids tried to move towards the Homunculi, Stitch and Angel held them back.

"C'mon, Mom and Dad! Let us at 'em! There not even human!" Kevin growled.

"Go ahead, let him go. I dare you," Sloth chuckled.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you evil zombies from beyond the grave!?" Ed snapped.

"Like you, you brainless monkey?" Envy snarled at the monobrow, who ran behind Edd, Eddy, and TB.

"Jerks," Eddy muttered as Edd said to Ed, "Don't be scared, Ed."

"What did you say, pipsqueak?" Envy taunted as Eddy gritted his teeth.

"Hey, hey, Envy. Did you lose your sense of humor already?" Hal said as he walked up to the monsters. Hero said, "Brother, don't do something you'll regret," while Bandanna and Sparky watched from Hero's shoulders.

"Of course not, Hal," Envy grinned as he kicked the TV, sending it flying across into the corner and breaking it. "See, I found that funny!" The five laughed along with their comrade.

"OUR TV!!" TB screamed, then got into Envy's face. "You better be able to pay for that, you palm-tree cross-dresser!"

"And you're going to make us, you little brat?" Lust said coolly as she brought out her long, sword-like fingers and held them in front of the now frightened teen. TB gulped and slinked back with her friends.

"Shutting up now," the authoress whimpered as Sanura whispered to Ribbon, "Roscoe isn't _this_ bad, doncha think?" while her sister nodded.

* * *

Back outside, the four teens were reduced to begging on their knees to extend more of their time.

"Oh, please," they whimpered. "Oh, please. PLEASE!"

Dante sighed, then said, "Three sunrises…three sunsets…three days." She held up three fingers and glared evilly at them.

"Three sunrises…three…sunsets, three days," Monkeyboy counted to himself. "Three, three, three…that's nine days!" The monkey hybrid looked at Dante with hope. "So, we have nine days?"

"NO!" she bellowed, making them all jump. "You have three days."

"Three days!?" Winter shouted. "That's jacked up. You can't be serious."

Glowworm smacked her head and groaned, "We're having a crummy day."

Dante rolled her eyes and then honked the horn; a signal for her 'pets' to leave. This horn scared the three hybrids and angel so badly that they tumbled into the water below.

* * *

In the boathouse, the six creatures heard the horn and growled as they started to walk back. At least everyone except Gluttony.

"Heh-heh. Look what I found, Lust," he giggled as he pulled out a terrified Samara, who was paler than usual. Wrath sunk deeper into the corner as he watched. "Can I eat her?"

"No, Gluttony," Lust said firmly. "Dante's calling us."

Gluttony didn't listen because he was leering at a shaking Sam and drooling with his eyes glowing. "I like girls. I like to eat them!"

Wrath acted fast as he used alchemy to push Gluttony away form his pal. The six turned to see him and they glared as they went into attack form.

"_YOU_!" they hissed at their former comrade as the six creatures took off after Wrath and Sam.

Just then, Hal and Hero pulled out their Keyblades and stood in front of the two demon kids protectively while Sparky and Bandanna growled.

"Step aside, big-ears!" Envy hissed.

"That's enough, you all," Hero said firmly as Sparky said, "Mommy's word is law."

"You better not say things about my Master," Bandanna added, obviously displeased by Envy's insult.

And then, the other heroes stood in front of Wrath and Sam as well, ready to fight. The Homunculi just kept glaring when they heard the car horn.

Envy looked in the horn's direction and turned back, looking evilly at the heroes.

"Run along, human wanna-bees," Masq smirked.

"You're master is calling," Ribbon added with a giggle.

Pride glared at the Troglodytes, then said, "Let's go. Dante is waiting for us."

The six began to walk away, but Envy lagged behind as he glared at the kids/Trogs. "Just you wait, Hal. This isn't over yet," Envy snarled to the boy. "You're all going to pay for this, starting with that traitor and that demon-girl!" Upon hearing that, Sam's eyes widened in fear, but Wrath narrowed his in anger. Envy walked out of the boathouse as Stitch Jr. glared.

"Oh, yeah?" Stitch Jr. said boldly. "You don't scare me, Palm Tree! Come back and say that to my face! COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!" The little Troglodyte smiled proudly at his friends. "Yeah, those dummyheads will think twice before messing with us!" Angel and Pandora patted Stitch Jr. while Stitch, his kids, and Lena rolled their eyes.

"Wow, you knew those guys, Wrath?" Hero asked. Before the Homunculus answered, Hal waved his hand. "It doesn't matter, sis. The past's the past. Wrath and Sam let go of their past lives. But, you sure showed those jerks. Give me some slappage." Hal held out his hand for the two.

As the two demon kids were about to slap his hand, Hal pulled it away.

_Neat trick,_ Wrath thought with a smile.

Just then, the door flew open and in came Winter, GW, MB, and Aki, soaking wet.

"Oh, man…three days," Aki groaned.

"You only have three days!?" TB gasped.

The four teens dried of, courtesy of Glowworm's fire, and sat down on the couch, moping.

"It's hopeless," Winter moaned. "We're in a terrible, bloody mess."

The teen's friends were concerned when Hero smiled and said, "Well, it could be worse."

"Hero's right, my comrades. Cheer up!" Edd smiled as the friends gathered to the four teens, hoping to cheer them up.

"Oh, how can things possibly be worse, Hero?" Glowworm sighed, ignoring Edd's comment.

"Cheer up, friends," Hal said. "You know what they say."

"What do they say, Hal?" Aki asked as piano music played in the background.

"Oh, boy. Here we go with Hal singing," Winter groaned.

Hal: **Some things in life are bad**

**They can really make you mad**

**Other things just make you swear and curse**

"I feel a song, Wrath. Let's listen," Sam said as the two kids got ready for singing.

Hero: **When you're chewin' on life's gristle**

**Don't grumble; give a whistle!**

Ed, Edd, and Eddy tried to whistle, but they came out weird. The boys just shrugged.

Hero & Hal: **And hope things will turn out for the best**

Sparky and Bandanna: **And…**

Hero, Hal, and their pets: **Always look on the bright side of life**

Stitch, Angel, and his kids: (**whistle tune)**

Hero, Hal, and pets: **Always look on the light side of life**

"You give it a try, you guys," Hero offered. MB tried, but he just couldn't so he mumbled.

TB: **If life seems jolly rotten  
There's something you've forgotten  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing.  
**"Yay, go TB!" Ed cried happily as TB smiled. That's when everyone started to hum along and Lena started to sing the next part.

Lena: **When you're feeling in the dumps  
Don't be silly chumps  
Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing.**

Everyone (Except GW, MB, WLS, and Aki): **And…**

**Always look on the bright side of life**

**(whistle tune)**

**Always look on the light side of life**

**(whistle tune)**

Kooky: **When life is quite absurd**

**And death's the final word**

Ryan, Dino, Sid, Kooky, Morton, Stitch Jr., and Kevin: **You must always face the curtain with a bow**

Salina bowed dramatically, but Masq just pushed her out of the way, making some laugh.

Masq: **Forget about your sin**

Ribbon and Sanura: **Give the audience a grin!**

Pandora and Loki: **Enjoy it-it's your last chance anyhow**

"C'mon, you guys. Try a verse of the song at least," TB begged. Glowworm sighed, and started to sing.

GW: **So, always look on the bright side of death**

Even though some looked at her funny, the Troglodytes whistled the tune anyway.

Aki: **Just before you draw your terminal breath**

Trogs: **(whistle tune)**

Monkeyboy: **Life's a piece of poo**

**When it looks at you **(**I couldn't write the original lyrics to that part, too inappropriate**)

Winter: **Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true.  
**Hero and Hal cleared their throats and continue

Hero: **You'll see it's all a show  
**Hal: **Keep the readers laughing as you go  
**Four miserable teens: **Just remember that the last laugh is on you.**

Everyone: **Always look on the bright side of life**

**(whistle tune)**

**Always look on the light side of life**

Stitch and Angel: **Always look on the bright side of life**

Sparky and Bandanna: **Always look on the light side of life**

Troglodytes: **Always look on the bright side of life**

**(whistles tune)**

Lena, Pandora, and Loki: **Always look on the bright side of life…**

Soon, the four miserable teens were feeling a little better and sang the next part.

GW, MB, WLS, and Aki: **Life's quite absurd **

**And death's the final word**

**You must always face a curtain with a bow**

The three hybrids and angel finally noticed Wrath and Sam. Glowworm cocked her head and asked them, "Who are you guys?"

Hal stepped in. "Excuse me, GW. There are new friends. They fought back against the Homunculi and even got us some dinner."

"Is it alright if they stay here?" Hero asked politely.

"Ugh, more mouths to feed," Monkeyboy groaned and slapped his forehead.

Autumn looked at them and asked, "Do you two have any skills that could help us?"

"Well," Wrath started. "I can do alchemy and I can attach myself to anyone or anything."

"And…I can kill anyone by using my mind," Sam said hesitantly. When she saw their looks, she put in, "But, I rarely use it and I can control it. I'm pretty quick on my feet. Please let us stay."

The hybrids and angel looked at each other and turned to see the hopeful looks on everyone's faces. GW sighed and smiled. "Fine, as long as you two pull your weight around and help."

Yay!" they cheered. "I'm Wrath and this is my friend Samara, or Sam."

"Nice to meet ya', kiddos!" MB grinned. "Now, let's finish our happy song!"

"All together now!" Eddy shouted and soon, everyone stood up and danced the Can-Can as big band music played.

Everyone: **Always look on the bright side of life**

**Always look on the briiiiiight side of life!**

**Side of life!**

**Side of liiiiiiiife!**

Hal and Hero looked at the kids while the demon children whistled the ending.

Everyone laughed at the end. "Thanks, everyone," Autumn smiled. "We feel a little better now."

"Time for a welcoming supper, everyone! And then, bed. We gotta work for that money tomorrow before three days are up," Winter said.

After a dinner of hot dogs and pizza, everyone settled in for bed.

"Get your arm-pit outta my face, lumpy!" Eddy groaned as Ed laughed and everyone went to sleep.

Wrath and Sam looked at Hero and Hal who looked at them. "What's up, you two?" Hal asked groggily.

"I wanna sleep!" Sparky whined.

"We just wanna thank you…for everything," Wrath said as Sam smiled.

Hero smiled and said, "Your welcome. And Hal has something to say as well, don't you?"

Hal sighed, "Sorry for being a dummyhead to you two today. You're good kids."

"Can we sleep now?!" Bandanna growled. Wrath and Sam smiled as they settled to their new life.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Finally, chapter's done! That song was from _Spamalot,_ which I saw recently. It was awesome! I just felt it went well with me and the three other kids' situation.

**MB: **Cool song. Anyways, next chappie will be when Minia and Grim Jr. come in.

**Dante and her Homunculi: **Read and Review!


	5. A Fated Meeting

**GW: **Here's the next chapter of the story. This is where Minia, Grim Jr., and a few more characters come in.

**Minia & Grim Jr.: **Yay! We're finally in the story!

* * *

**A Fated Meeting**

It was bright and early the next morning. GW, Winter, Autumn, and Monkeyboy hustled everyone into a giant car (**must be a pretty big van--')** and drove downtown. Autumn, technically being the oldest, drove as Glowworm spoke to her friends.

"Now listen, everybody," GW started. "We've got two days left before we die."

That's when Winter said, "Hal and Hero; we're dropping you off by our allies' HQ-"

"Which is technically an alley," Kooky interrupted.

"Listen!" Winter screeched. "We'll drop you over there so you can meet up with them. Hal and Hero, you're in charge. Keep an eye on Wrath and Sam and show them the basics on survival."

"You got it, bunny-girl!" Hal mocked her, saluting and looking stern.

The van came to an alleyway as Autumn finished, "While you're scavenging, keep one thing in mind…"

"Dead kids DON'T eat junk food!" MB glared at Ed, who smiled blissfully into space.

"Remember that, Ed. Try not to stuff yourself," TB groaned.

"No can do, TB! 'Cause I'm a mammal," Ed laughed.

"Ed, did you eat too much pizza last night?" Eddy rolled his eyes as the group got out of the van.

"Have fun!" the hybrids and angel yelled before taking off.

"Well, here we are," Hero sighed. "Where are those guys?"

"Who are you talking about, Hero?" Samara asked.

"Us!" a voice shrieked. The two demon kids whirled around to see eleven figures come there way. The first, who had spoken, had curly black hair with one pink streak, and two multi-colored eyes; one blue, the other green. She was wearing a white tank top, brown shorts, brown gloves, and brown boots. On her shoulder was a purple dragon with a yellow belly, black claws, small black horns on her head, and yellow eyes. The girl was Maggie, Hero's Nobody and the dragon was Effie, Maggie's pet.

The second figure was a boy that looked strangely like Hal only his wardrobe consisted of blue instead of black and his shades were chipped. This boy was Artie Doodie, Hal's Nobody.

The third was a giant dog with navy-blue fur and big brown eyes. He wore a brown leather collar. His name was Halo, Hero's dog.

The fourth and fifth people were a man and a woman. The woman had dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore a blue dress under a dark blue cloak, and, blue slippers. The man had thinning blonde hair and light blue eyes, and was wearing a brown shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes. They were Ajax and Ariella Hanson, Hero and Hal's parents.

The sixth figure was a girl with red short hair and green eyes. She wore a red dress, an apron, and brown shoes. On her shoulder was a green fairy with blonde hair, green eyes, and a pink dress and wings. The girl was Hal's girlfriend Rowan and the fairy was her guardian Spritekin.

The seventh, eighth, and ninth figures were three kids. One was an older boy with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a blue shirt, brown pants, brown sandals, and a golden medallion. The other was a girl with curly brown hair and light blue eyes, wearing a white peasant blouse, a long brown skirt, brown sandals, a golden bracelet and anklet, and an emerald necklace. The last was a younger girl with curly blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink top, pink slacks, brown sandals, a pink carnation on her wrist, a diamond ring, and a ruby necklace. She was carrying a plank with a blonde wig and drawn-on eyes. They were Tas and his younger sisters Electra and Catarina. Catarina was holding Polly, her 'friend.'

The tenth one was a teenaged girl with brown hair wrapped into two rolled up pigtails in green ribbons and had red eyes. She wore a navy blue top, a green skirt, knee-high socks, brown shoes, and blue earrings with red stone on them. She was also carrying a lunch-box. Her name was Sawa Nakamura (**I made up Sawa's last name. Sawa is a character from **_**K.I.T.E**_).

The last girl had pixie-cutted black hair with red streaks and topaz eyes with a gold ring around the pupil. She wore a black shirt with the kanji for 'Fire,' dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and a silver crescent moon amulet with a red gem in the middle of the arc. Her name was Midori Yamaguchi (**newest OC)**, Sawa's best friend and partner.

"Hi, everyone!" Stitch and his family waved as Midori and Sawa petted the Troglodytes on their heads, making them purr.

"Greetings and salutations, my friends!" Edd greeted. Catarina whispered to her board, "He's funny, isn't he, Polly?"

"Well, your brother is dead and yet he's walking around," Masq pointed out.

"It's a parody," Tas explained. "I could be dead for seventy years and still be walking around like a young person!"

"Anyways" Lena cleared her throat and pointed to our favorite demon kids. "These are Wrath and Samara. Hero and Hal invited them to join our troop, so make them feel welcome."

Rowan and her fairy looked at the two and the girl concluded, "Weird-looking girls."

"I'M NOT A GIRL!!" Wrath yelled furiously, making a few jump.

"Sheesh, anger problems much," Halo muttered.

"Anyways," Hal said. "We should introduce Wrath and Sam to the streets. Let's move out!" As they walked, Wrath asked Ariella, "How come you don't live with your kids at the boathouse?"

"GW and her pals can only take so much people," Ariella explained.

"Thanks to that witch Dante," Ajax grumbled.

"So, we live nearby," Ariella explained as Artie yelled, "I need my SODA!!"

"Calm down, loony!" Loki and Pandora shouted at the Nobody as the gang explored the city for money.

"So, what kinda work do you all do anyways?" Samara asked as they continued to walk down the avenue.

"Investment banking, my dear Sammy," Morton said, taking an apple from the cart and eating it in one bite. He threw two at Sanura and Ribbon, who caught them and took some bites. "Did you read about us in the Wall Street Journal?"

"We don't like to read the paper much," Wrath shrugged. "What did it say?"

"It said we're the kings…" Sanura said.

"…And queens of the industry," Ribbon finished with a smile.

"Cool! Can me and Wrath be king and queen of industry as well?" Sam asked in an excited tone.

"Sure! When you got pals like us, you got all you need," Hal smirked.

"That's a laugh," Eddy mumbled to TB and Edd, who shushed him.

"First, we're going to make you street-wise and give you some training," Hal said as music came on.

"Ooh, a song!" Electra said happily to Maggie, who giggled. Sawa and Midori sighed as Sawa groaned, "I hate singing in public."

"Just get over it, Sawa-chan," Midori said as Masq began to sing.

Masq: **Ooh, yeah!**

**Now listen up**

The gang came to a cross-walk as TB began to sing.

TB: **You've got a lot to learn**

**And if you don't learn, you don't eat**

A bread truck rolled by and hit a bump. A loaf of bread fell out of the truck and bounce off Ed's head, who said, "Hello?" Bandanna jumped up and grabbed the loaf and threw it to Sparky, which hit off his head and into Stitch Jr.'s arms. The gang them crossed the street.

Hero: **But if you're this tough**

**And always use your head**

On 'head,' Wrath and Sam accidentally ran into a lamppost. Hal sighed as the more smart-alecky groupies laughed. Hal helped the two demon kids to their feet.

Sawa: **You'll feel right at home on the streets**

Wrath and Sam then walked right next to Maggie and the two gypsy girls in a cool way.

Maggie: **When you've got talent, everything is free**

Catarina and Electra: **Watch how we do things, ooh, we guarantee**

Soon, everybody in the group besides Wrath, Sam, and Hal joined in the song as they crossed the street and the cars stopped.

Everyone besides Hal and the demon kids: **You're gonna see… how… the best survive**

**We make an art… out… of staying alive**

Wrath and Samara attempted to cross, but got caught in the middle of the traffic. Luckily, Hero and Hal flew in on their reptiles and saved them. They even managed to get them to where the gang was. They then continued to walk on.

Tas: **If you do just as you're told**

**These are streets of gold**

As they saw more sights, Wrath and Samara smiled.

All (except Wrath and Sam): **Every boulevard… is… a miracle mile**

Wrath and Sam then stopped in their tracks and looked terrified at what got right in their path; a mean-looking St. Bernard named Cujo.

Eds: **You'll take the town… and… you'll take it with style**

The two kids ran for their lives from Cujo. The St. Bernard then came to a halt when the gang, while Wrath and Samara hid behind them, glared menacingly at Cujo. Well, Lena, who had turned into a dragon, had her teeth gritted at the dog in a threatening manner while some fire seethed through her teeth.

Stitch Kids: **If you play it brave and bold**

Cujo then ran off, whimpering. The guys then looked down to see something that made them laugh; Wrath and Samara were yelling threats at Cujo like crazy.

Midori: **These are streets of gold**

The two kids then stopped, and they smiled at each other. Then, they started dancing as they followed after their company. Samara then began to sing.

Samara: **To live from week to week**

**You need technique**

**So you practice every day**

**The only rule is:**

**Thou shall not get caught**

**Get what you can and then get away**

**Remember all the places you can hide**

**Remember we are always on your side**

"Hey, don't forget me!" Wrath cried and then he was joining in with his buddy.

Sam and Wrath: **You're gonna see… how… the best survive**

**We make an art… out… of staying alive**

**If you do just as you're told**

**These are streets of gold**

All**: Every boulevard… is… a miracle mile!**

Hal and Hero then saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed heading towards Wrath and Sam, wanting to eat them.

Hal and Bandanna: **You'll take the town… and… you'll take it with style**

Hal and Hero whipped out their Keyblades and slashed at the hyenas, who slashed at them with their claws. Hero then whacked her Keyblade at the hyenas, making him go flying. "Aw, man! We missed dinner again!" Shenzi groaned as Ed laughed. That's when the three fought again as they wrestled towards an alley.

Hero and Sparky: **If you play it brave and bold**

**These are streets of gold**

Ariella, Ajax, Rowan, Spritekin, Halo, and Artie: **When you've got talent, everything is free**

Sawa, Midori, and Maggie: **Watch how you do things, oooh, I guarantee**

Then, they all sang together.

Everyone: **You're gonna see… how… the best survive**

**We make an art… out… of staying alive**

**If you do just as you're told**

**These are streets of gold**

**Ev'ry boulevard… is… a miracle mile**

**You'll take the town… and… you'll take it with style**

**If you play it brave and bold**

**These are streets of gold**

"One more time!" Wrath shouted.

"Bring it home, everyone!" Ryan added.

Everyone: **You're gonna see… how… the best survive**

**We make an art… out… of staying alive**

**If you do just as you're told**

**These are streets of gold**

**Ev'ry boulevard… is… a miracle mile**

**You'll take the town… and… you'll take it with style**

**If you play it brave and bold**

**These are streets of gold!**

The song ended as everyone laughed and ran off. "When I signed up, Authoress, I didn't know there was going to be singing!" Halo growled at the sky. The reply was an evil laugh. Halo sighed and went to join his mistress. That's when everyone skidded to a halt and bumped into each other.

"What the hey, Hal?! I got my new shoes dirty," Salina whined.

"Well, well; what have we here?" Hal grinned mischieviously. He was looking at what appeared to be…

"A fancy, rich person's car!!" the Stitch kids cried out. "Great describing words, bakas," Midori rolled her eyes.

Hal looked at his gang of friends and said, "Okay, here's the plan; Ed, Edd, Eddy, and TB; you four give me a fender-bender at two lights."

"What is he talking about, Eddy?" Ed asked stupidly.

"Shut up and listen, you big idiot," Eddy hissed.

"All Trogs; you're in charge of electronics," Hal continued as the Troglodytes jumped up and down in excitement. "Everyone else will work with me in the crowd. Lena and her little toadies…?"

Lena sighed, "I know, my public awaits." Pandora and Loki giggled.

"Hey, what about us?" Wrath asked Hal. "What do Sam and I do?"

Hal blinked and sweated nervously. He didn't have a job for his new comrades. "Uh…you can help the Trogs with the electronics."

"'Always prepared?' Weren't those your exact words?" Hero smirked as Sawa and Edd chuckled.  
"Hero?"

"Yeah, yeah; you don't need to go through this gag anymore. Let's go!" Everyone then took off.

"Alright, noobs! We're going to show you how it's done!" Kevin screeched.

"Actually, I'M going to show them how it's done, since I mostly do the work," Kooky complained.

"No one cares, dork!" Dino growled as Masq, Sanura, and Ribbon giggled. Ryan added, "Just do your job, Kooky."

"Alright," Kooky growled. "Let's go."

"Okay," Sam agreed as they went to do their jobs.

* * *

Inside the car, two kids were reading a letter to their guardians. One was a boy who was actually a skeleton with a brown tuft of hair on his head and was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and blackish-grey sneakers. His name was Grim Jr., son of the Grim Reaper and Mandy. 

The second kid was a little girl with blonde hair held up by a black headband and grey eyes. She was wearing a black leotard under a black shawl that was held by a skull buckle, red tights, and black ballet flats. Her name was Minia, the daughter of Grim and Mandy.

Up front were four teens. One was an eighteen-year old boy with blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail and gold eyes. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a brown vest and a brown coat, brown pants, and brown shoes. His name was Edward Elric and he was the one at the steering wheel.

The second was a seventeen-year old boy with dirty blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail and brown eyes. He was wearing a black vest over a black muscle shirt and under a red coat with the Flamel insignia on the back of the coat, black pants, and black shoes. His name was Alphonse Elric, Ed's little brother.

The third was a seventeen-year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, a black skirt, and brown shoes. Her name was Winry Rockbell, Ed's girlfriend.

The last was a sixteen-year old girl with long, straight reddish-brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with white in the front and brown boots. The white part of her dress was stained a little with blood and sheathed on her leg was a rusty knife. Her name was Alice Liddell, Al's girlfriend (**from ****American McGee's Alice)**.

"Oh, you guys; listen to this: 'After a little reaping and sight-seeing, we left Paris via me scythe for the conference in Rome on Wednesday," Minia read the letter. That's when Grim Jr. read another letter, "Kids, we're sorry to inform you that your father and I will not be able to make it to Minia's…" the two kids sighed sadly. Their parents were out of town as were their pals.

"Is there something wrong, you two?" Alphonse asked with concern. "Are your parents alright?"

"They better be alright or we don't get paid," Ed mumbled, getting a swift hit by Winry's wrench.

"It's nothing, Al," Minia sighed. "Mom and Dad are staying longer."

"Don't worry," Winry assured. "I'm sure your parents will be on time for your birthday, Minnie."

"No they won't," Grim Jr. deadpanned.

"Don't be a drama king, Bonehead," Alice rolled her eyes. Edward kept driving until Ed used his thick-skull and rammed it into the side of the car. To the four teens, it felt like they hit something.

"What the-?" Ed said.

"What's wrong?" Grim Jr. asked.

"Oh, it's nothing to be alarmed about. Shorty's driving is just crappy. We'll go see what's up," Alice said as Al held his older brother from attacking Alice.

Ed, dizzy from the skull-bashing, stumbled to a waiting Edd, Eddy, and TB as Lena and her two cronies went to do their parts. "I did good, right, Double D and TB?" Ed asked dizzily.

"You certainly did, Ed," TB patted Ed on his head while Edd smirked. Eddy just rolled his eyes.

Lena, Pandora, and Loki did an act and pretended they were hit by the car, with them in agonizing pain and everything.

* * *

"Why us? Today of all days…" Ed grumbled as he and his friends got out of the car. They didn't notice that the Trogs and the two demon kids snuck into the car. 

In the driver's seat, the Troglodytes were all trying to gain control of the wheel.

"Give it here, Morton!" Salina whined.

"Nice car," Masq complimented as Sanura and Ribbon nodded.

"Screw this mission; let's go to Vegas!" Dino and Ryan shouted. Stitch said, "Alright!" but after a hard glare from Angel, Stitch gulped, "Sorry, kids. Your mother is giving me 'scary woman' glares."

The Troglodytes whined while Wrath and Samara giggled in amusement.

* * *

"Oh, why does bad luck run into me all the time?" Edward groaned as the four teens dealt with the three 'dead' children. 

"Ooh, the pain! Our school days are over!" Lena groaned. She looked at the boys and asked, "Tell us? Will we be able to ride the bicycles again!?"

"Our legs!" Pandora whined.

"Our lasagnas!" Loki added. "Loki, lasagna isn't an organ," Pandora whispered. "It isn't?" Loki pondered, then shrugged and continued moaning.

"You should be ashamed for yourselves!" a woman scolded.

"You could go to trial if they're hurt…" a man added.

"Brother, I don't wanna go to prison!" Alphonse gulped.

"Don't worry, Al. These kids are perfectly fine. They're just…playing around," Ed gulped. "Go on, kids. Run along…"

"Uh-huh. Sure they are," Winry rolled her eyes as Alice sighed.

Inside the car…

"Hey, you guys? What are we supposed to do?" Wrath asked.

"Uh…" the Trogs blinked. Then, Ryan got an idea. "You can be on the look-out!"

"Great idea," Masq said as she hugged her boyfriend, making some of his siblings gag.

The two demon kids got into a stance and looked around. They then spotted the divider window between the front and back seats begin to roll down…

"Uh-you guys! We got problems!" Samara said nervously. "There's someone back there who could see us!"

"Shut up, Sam! We have one more wire," Sid said.

"Forget about the stupid wire and look behind…" Wrath started angrily until he accidentally back up into Samara, causing her to turn on the ignition, which shocked poor Kooky, who was doing all the work, to heck.

"What's going on in there?" Edward asked in surprise. The three 'in pain' kids got up, with Lena and Pandora kissing Ed and Al on the cheeks while Loki kissed Winry on the cheek, and took off.

"Let's get out of here!" Hero ordered.

"Right behind ya', kiddo!" Ajax shouted as the group ran away except for the Eds, TB, the Trogs, and the demon kids.

When the Trogs tried to grab Kooky, they got shocked as well and were sent flying through the window. They ricocheted off a streetlight and two garbage cans, sending a shock up the light post. The bulb fried and hit Ed, rendering him unconscious again! TB and Edd sighed as they and Eddy dragged the big lovable lump away from the area.

"If Henry were to see this now," TB sighed as they kept dragging Ed away.

Back in the car, Wrath and Samara got tangled up in the wires.

"Darn it, now how did this happen?" Wrath asked Samara, who shrugged.

That's when Minia and Grim Jr. spotted them. "Big brother, look. What are two kids doing in the car?"

Grim Jr. replied, "Poor guys. Are you orphans?" The two demon kids nodded shyly. Minia smiled gently and said, "Let's get you two untangled," as she began to untangle them.

Wrath looked star-struck at Minia while Sam stared at Grim Jr. Ed, Al, Winry, and Alice ran to the car door, opened it, and checked on their charges. "Minnie, Grim Jr.; are you two okay!?" Winry asked in concern

"Yeah, we're fine," Grim Jr. replied, then pointed at Wrath and Samara. "But they aren't."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the gang, they came out of their hiding places. That's when they noticed something was missing… 

"Where's Wrath and Sam?" Effie asked as everyone looked around.

"My SODA'S gone!!" Artie shouted randomly until Maggie gave him a Pepsi from a stand.

"They're still in the car!" Sanura realized with a cough. The Trogs were all charred black as Salina whined, "It'll take forever to get rid of this char!"

"Uh, guys. That doesn't look good," Electra pointed to the car carrying their two buddies as it started to drive away.

"Oh, boy," Tas slapped his forehead while Catarina consulted to Polly, "Hal's gonna explode, Polly."

Hal looked at the car, then at the Trogs evilly. He then grabbed them all and started to strangle them. "YOU FURRY LITTLE IDIOTS!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER THEM!!"

"Told ya' so, Polly."

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to look after someone when you're getting cooked!" Kevin snapped.

"Dumbasses," Bandanna rolled his eyes.

"What do we do now, bro?" Hero asked as Sparky stared off into space.

Hal got an idea. "I got an idea!" That's what I just wrote…"Artie, Hero, Halo, Maggie, Sawa, the Eds, TB, Midori, the Stitch Kids, and I will go after Wrath and Sammy. The rest of you go and report to Glowworm, Winter, Autumn, and Monkeyboy," Hal ordered. The rest agreed and ran off while Hal and everyone he mentioned followed the car in hot pursuit.

"I'm going to kill GW for putting me in this role," Halo growled as he followed his mistress.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **(passes out)

**Sawa: **The authoress passed out again, so I shall do the author's note. What have Hal and his pals have in store next? Next chapter is when we are introduced to the ones playing Georgette.

**Minia and Grim Jr.: **Read and Review!


	6. New Home

**GW: **Sorry for the long updates. I was not in the mood for writing, what with my busy life and all. Anyways, here's another chapter of 'Wrath, Sam, and Company!' Last time, Wrath and Sam were being driven off to Minia and Grim Jr.'s home. Let's see what happens!

* * *

**New Home**

Later, Minia, Grim Jr., and their four guardians came to a beautiful mansion. As they walked up the stairs and into the house, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and Alice were telling the two siblings they couldn't keep Wrath and Sam, who were trailing behind while Edward and Alphonse carried in boxes.

"Oh, why can't we keep them, you guys?" Minia begged.

"It's not like we don't have enough resources for them!" Grim Jr. added.

"Because, you guys, we're the heads of the house while your parents are away, so we say so!" Edward said.

"And also, we can't just invite two kids off the streets," Winry said, glaring at her boyfriend, who whistles innocently.

"But, they told us they didn't have families. Look at their sad faces!" Minia said.

"It's true," Wrath added in a meek voice. "Sam and I have lived on the streets for a while." The four kids gave the four teens puppy-dog faces.

"Oh, no! Not the faces!" Alice groaned.

Meanwhile, Hal, Hero, Artie, Halo, Maggie, Sawa, the Eds, TB, Midori, and the Stitch Kids came up to the steps, but stopped. Actually, everyone besides the Stitch kids and Artie stopped and hid. Before the nine could move another muscle, Hal grabbed his Nobody while everyone else grabbed the Troglodytes and pulled them into their hiding place.

"We know you've grown attached to them," Al said to their charges in the foyer as Ed and Al took off their coats and hung them up. "But, your parents won't be happy-"

"Oh, they'll be fine!" Grim Jr. said. He and his sister turned to the demon kids. "Don't worry, Wrath and Samara. We'll take care of you!" Minia smiled.

"Okay," Wrath said happily. "Thank you!" Sam said.

"So, what's for lunch?" the two smiled devilishly.

The four teens sighed as they climbed the staircase. "Narcissa and her brother will not be pleased by this," Winry said.

* * *

Upon entering another room, Alice said sarcastically, "Rise and shine, Troggy! Your public awaits." With that, the teens left.

In the room, a Trog walked slowly from her bed. She had her father's structure (including the frilled ears, which were in a relaxed position, the yellow teeth, and crooked antennae), though slightly shorter, less muscular, and more feminine. She had purplish-pink outer fur, which were wrapped in curlers, and mauve-pink inner fur with a fluffy patch on her head and chest. She was wearing a long dark purple robe that billowed behind her as she trotted towards her mirror. This was Narcissa MacNair, daughter of Lerox and Maglina. She and her brother were staying at the Reaper's home while their parents were away on…er, 'personal business.'

She strolled over to a heart-shaped mirror and gasped in shock as her eyes widened at her appearance.

Narcissa: **Girl, we've got work to do**

**Pass me the paint and glue**

She put some eye-shadow on.

**Perfect isn't easy**

**But…it's…me!**

On 'But,' she flipped the curls off her fur as they came out nice and pretty. She discarded her robe to reveal she was wearing a black and blue female Asian Pirate Lord outfit, similar to Elizabeth Swann's.

**When one knows the world is watching**

She put some rouge on her cheeks while smiling.

**One does what one must**

**Some minor adjustments, darling**

On 'adjustments,' Narcissa smoothed out her outfit.

**Not for my vanity**

**But for humanity**

**Each little step a pose**

On 'pose,' she posed in front of a fireplace, which had four beauty contest awards and two treasure chests.

**See how the breeding shows**

**Unh!**

**Sometimes it's even too much for even me!**

Narcissa then lied down on a couch that was in front of a table that had bunches of pictures of…Ryan Pelekai!? Obsessive stalker…

**But when the world says, "Yes"**

**Then who am I to say, "No?"**

She picked up a picture of her crush and kissed it. The Troglodyte then walked over towards a curtain and behind it.

**Don't ask a Half-Digimon/Trog to strut like a showgirl**

**No, girl, you need a pro**

On 'pro,' she came out and leaned to the side with a toothy grin. Then, a bunch of birds came to Narcissa's window and whistled the next part. Narcissa then opened her window.

**Not a flea or a flaw**

**Take a peek at the paw**

**La-da-de-da-da**

**Perfection becomes me, ne c'est pas?**

The birds flew into her room and helped her dress up.

**Unrivaled, unruffled**

**I'm beauty unleashed**

**Yeah!**

**Jaws drop, hearts stop**

Om 'drop,' some of the birds' jaws dropped open. On 'stop,' the rest of the birds pretended that their hearts stopped.

**So classy and pretty**

**We're not talking Vivi!**

(A/N: Vivi refers to Mage and Bonnie's daughter)

Narcissa zipped onto the balcony wearing a silk, black skirt with blood-red floral patterns on it tied around her waist and a matching tube-top tied around her chest.

**And ahhhhh…**

Some Trog boys heard Narcissa's voice and ran towards her, lovestruck. A Trog then brought a rose over to Narcissa, who put it in her hair.)

**Ahhhh…**

**Oooh…**

**Aaoooh…**

She kept on vocalizing, until she sang again.

**Though many covet my gold and jewels**

**They're barking up the wrong tree**

**You pretty girls all over the city**

She then tossed her flower down to the boys. A Trog named Evil Stitch leapt up, and caught the rose in his teeth. Evil Lilo came over, bonked his head and dragged him away.

**I have your hearts and you have my pity**

Narcissa ran back inside her room.

**Pretty is nice, but still, it's just pretty!**

On the second "pretty," she tossed away her flirtatious outfit, and she was back in her trademark attire.

**Perfect, my dear,**

**Is me!**

As Narcissa sang and held "Me," she walked down the steps with the birds flying down the steps next to her.

**UNH!**

The song ended with her doing a dramatic pose. "Oh, bravo. Encore!" a sarcastic voice snapped as two boys came forward towards Narcissa. The first had his father's physical structure with light purple outer-fur, and his inner-fur was jet-black. He had a white scar on the left side of his face in the shape of a long curved 'X', reaching his eye to the edge of his mouth. His body is rounded and bloated, and he is as tall as Ryan in height. He wore dark indigo Asian armor-like clothing with a purple X in the middle of the chest plate and various turquoise markings behind the X, a cape that is crimson on the outside and dark-teal on the inside. It actually protruded out of the back of his waist, hence, a side-skirt. There were also two curved black and gold shoulder blades attached to his cape. He also wore giant black and silver boots and gloves with turquoise cufflinks on his wrists. His name was Romulus, Narcissa's older brother.

The second was a teenage boy with navy-blue hair and olive-green eyes. He wore a tan ski-cap, a light brown jacket over a green turtle-neck, light blue jeans, and black and dark blue sneakers. By his side was a gun similar to Sawa's. His name was Oburi, Sawa's old assassin buddy. He was now working as Romulus and Narcissa's bodyguard since the death of his boss Akai. He missed Sawa, but didn't know where she was…

"Whatever, Romulus!" Narcissa deadpanned as the three walked downstairs. "It's not like as if you ever sang anything."

"Please, just have Akai shoot me down," Oburi grumbled as the siblings quarreled.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, in the kitchen, Minia and Grim Jr. were making PB&J's for Wrath and Samara.

"Wait until you guys try these sandwiches!" Minia said in a happy tone as Wrath and Sam stood behind their new friends.

Just then, the Elric's, Winry, and Alice came in and saw the mess their charges made. "What happened here? Kimbley went psycho in here?" Edward asked. "Look! Don't you think stale bread-crusts would've been fine enough?"

"Brother, be nice!" Alphonse scolded as Winry used her wrench on her boyfriend.

"Oh, come on! They'll love these sandwiches," Grim Jr. told the alchemist.

"Now, listen," Alice said. "We think you should talk with your parents about-" Just then, she stepped in some spilled peanut butter. She pulled out her knife and yelled, "I'm ready to slaughter someone right NOW!!"

Al hugged his girlfriend and said, "Please calm down, Alice. Just find your happy place and put the knife away." Alice breathed in and out, then she sheathed her knife. "Thank you, Alphonse," she said with a smile as he smiled back.

Wrath and Sam gagged at the mushy moment. Alice sighed as she looked at the squished peanut butter. "Gross," she said.

That's when the phone started to ring. The two Reaper kids put the finishing touches on the sandwiches. "And here you are for Wrath and Samara; PB&J ala Grim Jr. and Minia!"

"Yummy!" Wrath said happily as Samara said in a polite tone, "Thank you," before they sat in two chairs marked 'Narcissa' and 'Romulus' with their sandwiches in front of them.

"Enjoy your meal!" Minia smiled as she tied napkins around their necks. The demon kids said their thanks.

"Minnie, Grimmy! It's your mom and dad!" Winry called to the kids.

"Oh, boy! Wait 'til we tell them!" Grim Jr. said with excitement. The two kids left Wrath and Sam to their lunches.

"Wrath, we can't eat yet!" Sam said. "We gotta clean up the kitchen. Grim Jr. and his sister did so much to help us, we should help them out."

"Okay, Sam. For Minia!" Wrath blushed, but only for a second. He transmuted a giant broom and dust pan and transmuted them both to his arms. He swept up the mess with his broom-arm, placed the garbage in his dust pan arm, and poured it all into the bin.

When he put the broom and pan back to order, Sam was gazing in amazement. "That was…AWESOME!!" she said with OOCness. Wrath smiled with pride as he said, "Thanks! Now, let's dig in!"

Sam nodded and the two began to eat their lunches.

* * *

In the foyer, Edward was speaking to the parents on the other line as Narcissa, Romulus, and Oburi came down the stairs. "Oh, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Reaper, everything's fine…"

Alphonse caught sight of the Troglodytes and warned, "I don't think you all should go in there…"

Wrath and Minia ran past their roommates as Minia said, "Let us talk to them, please."

"Here are your little demons now," Ed said, handing the phones to Grim Jr. while Minia crowded around him.

In the kitchen, Narcissa, Romulus, and Oburi entered and saw the kitchen looking clean. "Well, I don't know what that cat-loving alchemist was talking about. The kitchen looks fine to me." Narcissa said as they looked around.

Then, a shock met Romulus and Narcissa's eyes while the girl Troglodyte gasped. The reason; they saw Wrath and Sam sitting in their chairs, eating sandwiches! Oburi was also a little shocked.

"What are these brats doing here!!?" Romulus exclaimed in shock. They yelled for the four teens, "Shorty, ugly girls, and Alphonse! What is the meaning of this!!?"

"Shorty!!?"

"Ugly girls!!?"

"Oh, boy," Alphonse sighed as he held the three angry kids back.

"I guess we'll have to deal with this ourselves," Narcissa muttered under her breath with a growl, looking at our favorite demon kids as the three walked over to them. Oburi sighed under his breath, "Why couldn't I have been put with sweeter kids?"

Wrath and Sam were just about to have another bite of their sandwiches when...

"Hello," two voices said in snidely voices.

Wrath and Sam looked up to see Romulus and his sister with Oburi behind them. When they saw the three, Wrath and Sam smiled.

"Hi there." Wrath greeted with his toothy grin on. Sam smiled and waved to Oburi, who waved back, but was cut short by Romulus' glare at him.

"I, ah, hope you two kiddies-" Narcissa began.

"Uh- we're preteens, lady," Wrath corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Preteens' don't think of us as totally rude bakas," Narcissa said to them, "but do you two know whose chairs that you are sitting in belong to?"

Wrath and Samara's friendly grins then faded into worried looks when they turned their heads a bit to see Romulus and Narcissa's names on them, and looked back at them. "Uh- yours?" The Homunculus asked nervously.

"Ooh, you're such clever little children," Romulus said with a sarcastic smile and tone. "And do you have any idea whose _home _this is?"

Samara then sweat-dropped as she gulped nervously while Wrath looked nervous. "Well, I thought this house was Grim Jr. and Minia's," the demon girl responded.

"Well, it may be those little brat's house. But everything from the doorknobs down IS OURS!!!" Romulus and Narcissa shouted, which made a wind so strong, that it caused Sora and Riku to fall out of the chair. Oburi covered his ears and muttered in a cynical tone, "Geez, trying to deafen the world, you two?"

"Knock, knock." A voice came.

The Troglodytes, demon kids, and teen looked in the direction of the voice to see six kids at the door. The first figure was a well-built thirteen-year old girl with long blonde hair wrapped in two pigtails with purple ribbons and pink eyes. She wore a short pink dress, pink bloomers, knee-high pink stockings, and black shoes. This was Ginger, the one who had spoken.

The second figure was a girl with long white hair and pupiless eyes. She wore a white dress with a black sash around it, white stockings, and black shoes. This was Belle.

The third figure was small green dog with his tongue sticking out. This was Gir, Belle's beloved pet.

The fourth figure was a little gingerbread cookie wearing a green pinstripe outfit with a purple bow. His name was Hansel.

The fifth figure was a humanoid rabbit with light brown fur and chocolate brown hair and pink eyes. She wore a yellow dress, white gloves, and brown shoes. Her name was Cupcake. The last figure was in Cupcake's arms. She was a white little rabbit with pink eyes. Her name was Mint.

They then spotted Wrath and Sam, who smiled. "Hello there," Samara greeted.

Cupcake saw Wrath and hugged him. "Aww, you're just as cute as Minnie said you were when she called us," the rabbit said, making Wrath blush.

Minia and her older brother then came into the room.

"Oh, hey, guys. I see you've met Wrath and Samar," Grim Jr. said as they walked over to the guys. "Aren't they cute and nice?"

"It's pretty awesome that you can live here with Minnie and Grimmy. They're good kids," Hansel said.

"Ditto," Belle agreed with a smile. Gir shouted, "FUNNY MONKEYS!!" before Sam patted his head.

"Yeah." Ginger said, nodding. "That is, if your mom and dad let you."

"Speaking of which, I've got great news; Mom and Dad just said I could keep them. I'm sure we're all gonna be the best of friends." Minia spoke.

"Even with The Brats From Heck over there?" Wrath asked in a worried tone, pointing to the Troglodytes, who looked miffed.

"Hey, you'll get used to it, you guys," Belle told them.

Narcissa and Romulus just chuckled to themselves with devilish smirks while glaring. Oburi said, "Man, I'm going to kill GW fro this part."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the alley, Hal and his team that spied on Wrath and Sam came up to the gang in front of it.

"Where are our little buddies?" Rowan asked, looking at them.

"We high-tailed them all the way up the park…" Hal told her while panting. "We-(pant) we never had a chance…"

"You should see this place," Kevin said. "There's got to be …maybe 200 people living there!"

"Oh, sure, Kevin. 200 people living in a medium-sized house. Good analyzing," Kooky rolled his eyes.

"You guys, we can't let Wrath and Sam take the heat for us," Masq said.

"Yeah, man!" Loki agreed, thinking the worst. "If we don't find 'em, those evil people are going to torture the lil' guys!" He then went ranting on in panic, blabbering on about the worst, when all of a sudden, TB grabbed him by his collar, and gave him a good hard slap across the face.

"TB can slap, Double D!" Ed said in an amazed tone.

"For Henry's sakes, Loki! Calm down!" TB said. She then let go of the cat-boy.

"Thanks, TB. I needed that," Loki said to the authoress.

Then, Sparky slapped him. "That was for fun," the little dragon giggled.

That was when Dino joined the fun and punched Loki really hard in the face. "That was FUN!" Dino grinned.

"YOU'RE PUSHING YOUR LUCK, YOU DUMMYHEADS!!" Loki roared, getting his knives out.

Sawa then stepped in. "Loki, knock it off! How bad off are they in such a big house?" she asked

"You're right, Sawa. But either way, we gotta get the little guys back. ASAP." Loki said.

"And Loki?"

"What is it, Midori?"

Midori then bonked the poor cat-boy on the head with her gun.

"Thanks, Miri-chan. I really needed that," Loki said dizzily before falling down, unconscious.

"LOKI!!" Pandora shouted as she tended to her friend.

"Still, Loki's right either way, conscious or not! What are we waiting for?!" Lena shouted

"But what about GW, MB, Aki, and Winter?" Hero asked. They looked into the window where the six were trying to sell a busted old pocket watch.

"Alas," Tas said dramatically, while he looked at his desperate girlfriend. "Our belated benefactors bearing the brunt of our futile incompetence."

"Give us a break, pretty-boy! Speak English" Ryan yelled.

Electra then growled. "Don't call him that, you stuck-up Trog!"

"HEY!" Ryan snarled.

"Cool it!" Hal scolded. The Stitch kids stuck their tongues out at the gypsies, but then looked away when their parents looked at them. "Why couldn't we have nice, well-behaved children?" Angel sighed. Stitch shrugged.

"You guys, I saw that!" Maggie scolded, smacking Morton on the back of his head.

"Ouchies, mommy!" the fat Troglodyte squealed as Angel hugged him

"Thanks, Mags," Hal said to the Nobody. "Now, we got work to do. First, we'll rescue the little guys. Then, we'll take care of our caretakers. Alright?"

"Yeah, that's right, man!" Stitch Jr. said. "They're family! And family means that no one gets left behind!"

"Blah, blah, yaddie-yadda!" Eddy yawned, getting a stern, "Eddy!" from Double D.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do…" Hal said, calling a huddle and talking about the plan of action. "SODA!!" Artie yelled randomly as Hal continued.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Finally! Anyways, next chapter is the song chapter sung by Minia and Grim Jr. Now, to work on my Mummy parody!

**Narcissa and Romulus: **Re-

**Oburi and the Bleeds: **Read and Review!

**Narcissa and Romulus: **Hey!!


	7. In Good Company

**GW: **Sorry if the chapter's short. Anyways, here's a song shared between Minnie, Grim Jr., and the demon kids!

* * *

**In Good Company**

At the Reaper's house, Minia was ready to practice her piano. Wrath, Samara, and Grim Jr. were watching her practice.

"Piano's boring!" Grim Jr. moaned.

"I like to hear piano music. It calms me at times," Sam said while Wrath just said, "It's alright."

"Oh, Big Brother, you're SO uncultured!" Minia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, little girl! I don't hear music being played!" Ed's voice from the other room said.

"Oh, shut up, pipsqueak!" Alice's voice said. Ed started to rant while Winry and Al cried, "Please calm down, Ed/Brother!"

Minia giggled as her brother rolled his eyes. "Okay; let's begin!" she said, putting her fingers on the piano. She started to play a tune when she heard two extra notes being played. She looked to see Wrath playing two notes on the piano.

"You wanna play, too?" she giggled as he nodded. Then, she played a little tune with Wrath played along as well. That's when Minia started to sing.

Minia: **You and me**

**Together we'll be**

Samara turned the page of the songbook.

**Forever you'll see**

**Four of us can be good company**

Wrath was smiling at Minia's pretty singing voice while Samara and Grim Jr. followed the tune. Outside the room, Romulus and Narcissa heard the music and saw the gang having a bonding moment. They glared daggers at the happy new friends while Narcissa hissed. Oburi, however, smiled at the cute foursome while Grim Jr. sang to Sam.

Grim Jr.: **You and me**

**Yes, together forever**

Narcissa and her brother walked away angrily while Oburi stayed behind and thought about the girl he used to know…

**Together, will we be apart? Never!**

On 'never,' Sam and Wrath nodded in agreement as the two siblings started to sing.

Minia and Grim Jr.: **Forever with us**

**We'll be good company**

**Yes, together we'll be**

* * *

During the afternoon, Minia and Grim Jr. took Wrath and Sam to the park, along with Ginger, Hansel, Cupcake, Belle, Mint, and Gir.

Wrath and Sam looked in the water of the lake while Minia and Grim Jr. rowed the boat. Cupcake and Belle rowed in another boat while Ginger and Hansel were together like a cute couple. Gir and Mint just looked over the edge.

"This is great, huh, Princess?" Hansel asked Ginger.

"Oh, call me Ginger, you silly cookie!" Ginger said before she kissed him, making him blush. Their friends giggled when they pulled apart and Hansel had a silly grin on his face.

Later that day, Minia was playing the gate bars with a stick while Wrath and Cupcake joined her. They stopped when a couple, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, looked at them.

Minia, Ginger, Cupcake, and Belle curtsied while the Hansel and Grim Jr. bowed. Wrath followed suit while Sam just waved with Gir and mint. Roy nodded his head while Riza smiled at the kids. They then walked along. Roy tried to put his hand around Riza, but she ended up shooting him with her revolver, making the kids laugh at poor Mustang.

Later, everyone was sitting in the park eating some ice cream. Wrath loved his ice cream so much he ate it all up. He frowned, then got an evil idea. When Belle wasn't looking he snatched her ice cream and ate it all up. When she noticed it was gone, she saw Wrath have the markings on his face.

"Wrath!" she scolded. Wrath grinned innocently, then frowned as he clutched his forehead and fell to the ground. "Brain-freeze!" he cried.

This made everyone laugh for a few good minutes. Minia helped Wrath up and said, "Remember not to eat your ice cream too fast, okay?" Wrath smiled, now that the pain was gone.

Now, the gang was riding in a horse-drawn carriage through the park. After the ride, Minia and Grim Jr. bought their new friends gifts. For Samara, Grim Jr. got her a silver headband to keep the hair out of her face with the words 'Samara' engraved in silver on it. For Wrath, Minia bought him a grey jacket with a black pattern on it.

Sam placed her headband on while Wrath put his jacket on and they both said 'thank-you.' "You're pretty with the hair out of your face, Samara," Grim Jr. complimented, making Sam blush and saying a meekly, "Thank you."

* * *

That night, Minia, Grim Jr., and now even the demon kids, started to sing as the four went into two bunk-beds, Sam and Minia on the top bunks and Grimmy and Wrath on the bottoms.

All Four Kids: **You and me together we'll be**

**Forever you'll see**

**We'll always be good company, **

**You and me,**

**Just…wait…and…see**

"Good-night, everyone!" Minia and Grim Jr. said as they went to sleep. Wrath and Sam smiled as they went to sleep as well.

Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Alice, and Oburi saw them and smiled as Al turned off the light and closed the door.

**

* * *

**

**Everyone besides demon kids and Reaper kids: **AWWWW!!!

**Wrath, Sam, Minnie, and Grim Jr.: **WHATEVER!!

**GW: **Cute chapter full of fluff. Next will be when Hal and the gang 'rescue' Wrath and Sam

**Roy and Riza: **R&R


	8. The 'Rescue'

**GW: **Welcome to another chapter of 'Wrath, Sam, and Company!' This is where Hal, Hero, and the gang 'rescue' Wrath and Sam.

* * *

**The 'Rescue'**

The next day, Grim Jr. and Minia came out of the house, ready for school. Since Wrath and Sam weren't enrolled yet, they had the day-off.

"Good-bye Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and Alice. Bye, Wrath and Sam!" Grim Jr. and Minia called before hopping on the bus.

Once the bus was gone, Hal, Hero, and the whole gang pooped out of the bushes.

"Okay, gang; listen up," Hal told his pals. "All we gotta do is-"

They heard a beating sound from inside. They looked in the window to see Edward, Winry, and Alice, Edward was holding a rolling pin while Alice held up her knife and Winry was holding a wrench. Everyone was thinking the worse.

"Holy cow! Wrath and Sam are goners!" Sid yelled as everyone gasped.

"We'll handle those RUFFIANS!!" Lena shouted as Pandora and Loki growled.

* * *

Little did they know, Alice, Ed, and Winry were getting psyched up to watch wrestling.

"C'mon, Kixx!" Ed yelled at the TV, knowing it was pointless, but not caring. "Cream her!" Kixx was wrestling Bonnie when she kicked his butt.

"Looks like Kixx got owned!" Alice and Winry high-fived while Ed sighed in defeat. "You guys are weird," Al sweat-dropped.

That's when the doorbell rang. "Oh, what now?" Edward grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Ed and Artie were outside the door. Ed put his face to the doorbell again when...

"Ed, Artie!" A voice said from behind him.

The two brainless boys looked behind them to see Hal there. "Get outta there, you numbskulls!" the boy scolded.

"Gravy?" Ed asked stupidly while Artie stared into space. Eddy mumbled, "Idiots," before he, Edd, and Hal pulled them into hiding.

That was when the four caretakers came to the door and opened it. "Yes, who is it?" Winry asked politely

"Ooh…" Lena, Pandora, and Loki groaned as they lied down on the steps, pretending they were in severe pain.

"Oh, no, Brother!" Al said. When they bent down to inspect the kids, Lena, Loki, and Pandora got up and kissed Ed, Al, and Winry like before.

"You!" Alice snapped, recognizing them while the three other caretakers realized it as well.

"Now!" Hal whispered.

Then, he and the others, minus Lena and including her two cronies, ran in through the door and closed it.

"What?" a puzzled Edward asked.

Then, Lena ran past the four and inside as well. The girl then closed the door behind herself.

* * *

Inside, the gang was looking at everything in awe.

"Get a load of this place!" Kevin exclaimed, gawking at the expensive-looking house. His greediness was setting in.

"Check it out!" Eddy and the other group members agreed.

"Picasso…Rembrandt…these are all masterpieces!" Edd and Hero said in amazement, looking at the paintings.

"Well, this place looks pretty nice. I mean, how bad could it be here?" Sanura commented.

"You said it," Ribbon and Masq agreed.

Meanwhile, the Stitch kids made themselves at home in the living room. The siblings took a drink of some soda in a nearby cooler. "Hey, if this is torture, chain us to the walls!" Ryan exclaimed with a smile.

"Guys!" Hal scolded. They noticed that the Elric's, Winry, and Alice were busy rattling the door, trying to get back in. "This is paradise, I've got to admit, but one thing we're forgetting…the demon kids! Now, let's get 'em and go!"

"But this is the Reaper's mansion, Hal!" Ariella argued.

"Yeah, bro! Let Wrath and Sam stay here." Hero agreed with Sparky nodding.

"Yeah. What your mother and sister said," Ajax said.

"Listen, you three!" Hal snapped at his family members, "I'm the leader! I give the orders here! And if you don't like it, too bad! Now let's get those two kids and get outta here!"

"And get over it as well, lil' bro," Bandanna added to the baby dragon.

"Ari, your son is being mean again!" Ajax whined as Ariella, Hero, and Sparky glared daggers at Hal and Bandanna, hating it when the two always wanted everything their way. But they had no choice, so they followed their 'leader' upstairs. The Stitch kids were just going to stay, but TB rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, you lazy Troglodytes!" before pulling them all upstairs. They managed to keep their sodas as they drank it all the way upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Wrath were sleeping peacefully in their bunk-beds with Romulus, Narcissa, and Oburi watched from the door.

"Aren't they cute when they sleep?" Oburi asked the Troglodytes, mainly to get them angry.

Narcissa harrumphed as she went to her room with Romulus in tow. Oburi chuckled as he closed the kids' door.

In Narcissa's room, she sat at her mirror with her brother at her side. They were mad that Wrath and Samara were getting all the attention from Minia and Grim Jr. Oburi just sighed at their selfishness.

"Oh, I love you, Wrath and Sam. Play with Narcissa and Romulus!" the two siblings mocked the Reaper kids. "Oh, we'll play with them all right. Mangy brats." Narcissa was so worked up, she sprayed her pink perfume all around the three.

"Easy on the perfume, sister!" Romulus coughed while Oburi plugged his nose.

When the perfume cleared, Hal and Hero's reflections were in the mirror as Hal and the reptiles made toothy grins.

"**AHHH!!!" **Narcissa and Romulus screamed as they hopped up on the mirror. Oburi pulled out his gun, but lowered it when a certain assassin came towards him with Midori in tow.

"Who are you!?" Narcissa pointed to Hal. "Oburi, do something!"

"Sawa!" he cried happily as he embraced his dear friend and old partner.

"Something tells me that he's a little occupied at the moment," Sparky giggled.

"Where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you!" Oburi then pointed to Midori. "Who's she?"

"This is Midori Yamaguchi, my apprentice," Sawa introduced. "I'm glad you're okay!" They embraced again.

"Hello?! What about us!?" Romulus said. "Oh, man. This is bad…**EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC, GET UP HERE NOW!!" **

"Hey, calm down!" Hal said, easing them in vain.

"This is what you've been doing all this time?" Midori asked Oburi as Narcissa and Romulus fell off vanity and broke the mirror. Luckily, no one was hurt.

"Yeah, pretty much," Oburi deadpanned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Elric's, Winry, and Alice had just climbed in through the kitchen window. They barely acknowledged a pot that fell on Ed's head. The reason: they were too appalled at the dirty footprints they discovered.

"Great; more messes to clean up," Alice sighed as Al smiled sympathetically at her and patted her back.

Back in Narcissa's room…

**DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!**" Narcissa screamed, her voice cracking as she and her brother backed away from Hal, Hero, and the reptiles. "I knew this would happen one day…" She said half to her brother.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're barking up the wrong tree, lady," Hal said to her, "We're not after you."

"You're not?" Narcissa and Romulus asked in relief. Narcissa then repeated it in an insulted tone. "You're not?! Well, why not? What's the problem, **freckles**? Am I not good enough for you? I mean, do you even know who I am?"

"Oh, boy; here she goes," Romulus and Oburi sighed.

The miffed Troglodyte gestured her hand up to the shelves she had, which had awards on them. "Seventeen blue ribbons. Six platinum trophies and four gold ones. **TEN-TIME NATIONAL MISS TROG OF THE HAWAII BEAUTY PAGEANT**!!" the Trog-girl yelled, which was so loud that it literally blew Hal's hair back like he was in the wind.

"Oh, and we're all very impressed. Right, guys?" Hal said sarcastically.

Narcissa and Romulus raised an eyebrow in confusion. They didn't know there was more than one trespasser in the house! The siblings turned around and saw the rest of the gang.

When Dino saw her as he entered, his eyes became heart-shaped. "Hello!" he said as he walked over to Narcissa while panting like a dog.

"Ugh!" she said in disgust.

Dino then kissed her hand and he bowed before her. "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Dino Wrath Pelekai! But, please, call me Dino!" he said to her.

"Get away from me, you freak!" she yelled so loudly that his sunglasses came off, then shouted, "Alice and Winry!!" Ryan hid himself inside Ed's jacket when he saw Narcissa. "Just keep me here until we leave this evil place, Monobrow!" he gulped as Ed replied, "Okey-dokey, artichokey!"

Salina, Masq, Sanura, and Ribbon saw all the pictures of Ryan. "Why do you have pictures of my boyfriend, sister?" Masq growled.

"It's none of your beeswax!" Narcissa hissed as she pushed the girls away from the photos.

Then, the girl noticed Morton sitting on her bed, eating her chocolates. "And you, Tubby, off the bed!" She then saw Sparky sniffing her powder. "Get away from there, you…!"

"AH-CHOO!!" The little dragon sneezed loudly, and a blast of fire charred Narcissa's face. Romulus was enjoying the show. "Popcorn?" he offered some to Halo and Bandanna, who accepted and watched as Narcissa cleaned her face.

"All right! That does it!" Narcissa yelled angrily while Sparky made an innocent toothy grin and escaped to Hero. "You dummyheads clear out, and I mean _now_!** YOU LAZY CARE-TAKERS! GET UP HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!**"

"Relax, champ," Hal said. "We'll leave as soon as we get our demon kids back."

"If you think we're intimidated by a bunch of riff-raff, street rats, then you have another…" Narcissa and Romulus started angrily before they realized what Hal said. Romulus then spoke normally and calmly, "Your 'demon kids?' Oh, my sister and I have been so rude. You must be the friends they keep talking about, yes?"

"What's wrong, Narcissa and Romulus?" Winry's voice said, startling everyone.

"Uh-oh!" Tas, Electra, and Catarina said. "Big trouble, hide we must!" Ed panicked.

"Was that English, Ed?" Edd asked as TB cocked her eyebrow at the lovable oaf.

"Something's not quite right here…" Alice said outside of Narcissa's bedroom door.

The four teens then opened the door and found Narcissa and Romulus sitting on the bed's edge with innocent toothy grins. Everyone except for Dino, the Ed's, TB, and the Gypsy kids, who were hiding behind the door, were pretending to be statues. Upon confirming that there was nothing wrong, the four kids simply shut the door and left.

Everyone then came out of their hiding spots as Romulus spoke, "Okay, quick," he said, "before they come back. Follow us."

* * *

A minute later, they came to the kids' bedroom, where Wrath and Sam were sleeping peacefully on their beds.

"Aw! They're so cute when they're sleeping!" TB commented.

"Look at them, brother," Hero told her younger brother. "Let's just forget the whole thing."

"Yeah, they look really peaceful here," Rowan agreed.

"Ditto," Spritekin said in agreement with her master.

"No, NO!" Narcissa and Romulus said, sounding desperate. "You can't do that! You don't understand! The poor things have been SO traumatized!"

"Yeah, right. And Edward Elric will grow taller someday," Oburi rolled his eyes, knowing the real truth.

"Well, if they're so traumatized, then why don't they look the part?" Lena asked with suspicion.

The Troglodytes sweat-dropped. "Uh... because they're really exhausted from doing labor all week?" Narcissa lied.

"Oh, scary Troglodytes!" Edward called from down the hall.

The MacIntires' let out a panicked yelp, and picked the kids up by the hair. "Huh? W-what?" Wrath mumbled, still holding his mouse plushie while Sam, still wearing her headband, yawned.

They were tossed to the Pelekai's, who were holding an empty bag and were caught in it. "Hey! What's going on?! HELP!! HELP!! WE'RE BEING KIDNAPPED!!! CALL 911! CALL SCOTLAND YARD!! CALL THE S.W.A.T TEAM!!" Wrath and Sam cried.

"Quick! Get out! Use the fire escape!" Romulus ordered, gesturing towards the fire escape outside the kids' bedroom window.

The gang, except for Dino, who stayed behind, obliged. The third Stitch kid then leaned towards Narcissa with a smirk. "Hey, beautiful. I know there's no time for long goodbyes, but -uh- here's something to remember me by, baby." Dino leaned towards the horrified Narcissa.

* * *

With Oburi and Sawa, the teens were below the fire escape, saying their last good-byes as Midori stayed with her partner. Sawa asked Oburi, "Will you come with us?"

He shook his head. "I can't; they'll know I'm missing."

Sawa looked ready to cry. "Will you still be here?"

"Don't worry; I won't run off again without telling you next time," Oburi promised as the two teens kissed. Midori rolled her eyes when suddenly she heard a smooching sound, then a "YOU SICKO!!" Then she heard a smack and saw Dino fall down next to her.

"Oh, she likes me!" he said dizzily.

Dino: **I could've danced all night,**

**I could've danced all night**

As he walked unsteadily away, Midori mumbled to herself, "That was pretty OOC of Dino." She then turned to the still kissing, unfazed teens. "Let's go, Juliette!"

Sawa pulled away from her love, waved good-bye, and took off with Midori.

Oburi sighed, then climbed back up the fire escape.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Oh, dear. Looks like the gang 'saved' Wrath and Samara. How will the two react to this event!?

**Sawa & Oburi: **Read & Review!


	9. Fights and Ransom

**GW: **This chapter will have a little drama, thanks to Hal and the others 'rescuing' our demon kids. Enjoy!

* * *

**Fights and Ransom**

Later on the house, the gang, except for Hero, Sawa, Edd, TB, Ariella, Rowan, Tas, and Halo who were worried and a little upset, were celebrating the 'saving' of Wrath and Samara.

"A job well down, everyone!" Lena said with a smile.

"Hooray!" Pandora and Loki added cheerfully.

Wrath and Sam tumbled out of the pillowcase and onto the floor, totally befuddled. "Wha-? Hey, what are you guys doing!?" Wrath asked, anger rising.

"Oh, just the 'greatest rescue plan' of the century," Halo said sarcastically, quoting 'greatest rescue plan' with his paws.

"Wasn't that awesome how Lean and the brats handled those teens?!" Stitch Jr. said excitedly, like he was hooked on Red Bull.

"Res-rescue? But-" Sam said in a confused tone.

"Well, we were good," Lena smiled smuggle as the rabbit and cat giggled.

"And how about Sawa and that cutie? Huh, Sawa-chan?" Maggie, Electra, Catarina, Salina, Masq and her crew, and Midori giggled as Sawa blush. And how about Dino and that Narcissa brat?" Salina laughed out-loud as Dino whacked her on the head.

However, poor Wrath and Sam were still confused. "But-wait-you don't understand…" the Homunculus babbled.

"Hey, Masq said, approaching the demon kids. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, you're acting weird," Sanura added as Ribbon nodded.

"Yeah, but-" Sam was interrupted as Ryan and his siblings came to them, overjoyed.

"Yeah, baby. Sure they're okay," Ryan told his girlfriend as he and Dino put Wrath in a headlock while Sid and Morton put Sam in one while the rest of the siblings crowded around them. "They're back with Ryan and the crew!"

Wrath and Sam managed to get free of the headlocks as Wrath shouted angrily, "We were happy there! Why'd you take us away!?"

Awkward silence filled the room. No one, except the names listed in the first sentences of the chapter, had expected that. "…We rescued you guys," Eddy said.

"Yeah. We brought you back from Planet Evil to happy home with Ed and everyone else," Ed said with a sad tone and sad, puppy-dog eyes.

Sam just glared as she growled, "You bakas! We had a new home! And people loved us there and vice versa!"

"What do you mean, Sammy?" Hal asked, really not getting the memo. "You're in the gang."

"Shut up!" Wrath said, going into psycho-kid mode.

"But, the gang means _family_!" Hal said, a little hurt by the two kids' words. "We risked out butts to save you guys."

"Well, so sorry," Sam said, not feeling sorry at all. "But all we ever wanted was-"

Yet again, Samara was interrupted. "So, this place isn't good enough for you anymore? Don't wanna mix with the street rats?" Hal snapped, sadness turned to angriness. Bandanna even started to hiss at the demon kids.

"No, we like every one of you," Wrath said, settling down. "It's just, we liked the two kids Minia and Grim Jr. a lot. And they liked us a lot! So, we wanna go back to them!"

"Yeah, they belong there," TB said, sympathizing with the two as the people from the beginning of the chapter nodded their heads.

"Hal, we should've never taken them from that place," Hero said sadly as Sparky nodded his head and Ariella looked at her son.

Hal was shocked. He said angrily, "Oh, so you love them!? That's a bunch of dog surprise!"

That did it for Wrath. Sam was hurt by Hal's words, but that was the final straw for Wrath! "You jerk-face! You don't know anything about Minnie or her brother. No wonder Winter can't stand you! You're nothing, but a big-eared, big-mouthed, hack-of-a-Keyblade wielder!"

Hal was thoroughly shocked. Some of the group snickered at the insult, but managed to stay serious. Hal then got very mad. "Fine! You want to go!? No one's stopping you! Look, the door! Go on!"

Stitch Jr. then came up to the angry boy to speak to him. "Uh- Hal, maybe you should lighten up," the Troglodyte said, putting a hand on Hal's shoulder.

The boy just swatted the young Trog's hand away really hard. "You lighten up, you blue-furred freak! If they doesn't like it, let them go!" Hal snapped, leaving Stitch Jr. teary-eyed and shocked by Hal's insult. "Mommy! Hal was mean to me!" the little Trog whined as his mother hugged him and his father growled at Hal. The boy merely turned his back and hopped into recliner with Bandanna perched on his shoulder.

Wrath and Sam looked at all their companions with sad looks. They gave him the same look in response, some a little hurt by Wrath and Sam wanting to go. Hero placed her hand on Wrath's shoulder while Rowan placed the other on Sam's and gave them a look saying they could go if they wanted to The kids then looked towards Hal, and then grunted angrily. They then went up the steps until four familiar saddened caretakers came in. Autumn, who was in her angel form Eraine, stopped right in front of the kids and picked them up and carried them as she walked (**she's strong for a petite angel**).

"It's hopeless, my friends," the angel said sadly and seriously.

Glowworm then sighed sadly, "You're right, Eraine. Looks like we're gonna be number one on Dante's wanted dead list." She walked over to Tas and said sadly, "Tas, sweetie, hold me!" Tas sighed, "You're being overdramatic again, GW." But he hugged her and stroked her hair. She finally sat down on the couch with her three caretaker buddies as Tas continued to pat her head.

Eraine still held the two until she noticed Wrath's new jacket and Samara's new headband.

"Hey. Where did you get these?" Eraine, turning back into Autumn, asked as she, Glowworm, Monkeyboy, and WinterLoveSong looked at the new merchandise.

"We got them from Minia and Grim Jr., our new friends. We stayed at their house and _we were happy_," Wrath added the last part empathetically as he looked at Hal, who just rolled his eyes.

"So, that's where you two have been all that time," Winter smiled. "Looks like you were really happy there."

"Ya know, I think that those kids you hung out with probably spend more money on food than we do on food in a month," MB pointed out.

"Yeah. And I bet they're worried to death about where you guys are right now. All alone, with only their money to comfort them…millions of dollars…lots and lots…" GW agreed, unaware that MB got an idea while listening to her babble on and on.

Then, a light bulb appeared over the monkey-boy's head, which was actually Sparky holding a light-bulb over his head. He laughed and then jumped up as he yelled excitedly, "THAT'S IT! WE'RE SAVED! SIS, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SAY THIS, BUT YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

Glowworm looked at him confused. "Is the medicine working for you, brother?"

MB then picked up a piece of paper and a pen as he spoke. "I'll write the letter." The pre-teen then unfolded an ironing board and used it as a table. Then, he began to write a ransom note.

"'Dear Mr. and Ms. Rich-'"He started before he said to himself, "No wait; let's put VERY rich! Oh, that's good! 'Dear Mr. and Ms. VERY Rich…" He said as he chuckled greedily while everyone except for Hal, Bandanna, Wrath, and Sam, rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Are you really going to go along with this?" Sawa asked Winter, GW, and Autumn.

"Well, it gets the plot rolling," Winter shrugged as everyone mumbled in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Grim Jr., Minia, Ginger, Hansel, Cupcake, Belle, Gir, and Mint got home from school, they looked around to find Wrath or Samara.

Minia and her brother looked confused, and then she spoke, "I'll go take a look." She then left the room, calling for her new pals. "Wrath? Sam?"

She, with her bro behind, then went up to their room. "You guys, we're home!" But they weren't in the room or anywhere upstairs. "That's funny…" She said as soon as she came down the steps.

"We'll help you look for them," Belle said.

"That's right!" The others said.

"Okay, then. Ginger and Hansel, you check upstairs," Grim Jr. instructed to everyone. "Cupcake and Mint, you check the backyard. Belle and Gir, you help us check on this level. Oburi, you look around here." Oburi, who had just exited the kitchen where his charges were, sighed. "Great; just make another trip to heck."

"Got it!" The others saluted, and they went to do their duties. After awhile, everyone except Oburi, who was in the kitchen with the two brats, met in the foyer.

"No good, he's, like, vanished without a trace!" Cupcake said worriedly as Mint nodded.

That's when Belle noticed Gir telling her, "White thing comes from gold slot!" and noticed a letter by the mail slot. She picked up a note and read to herself, "'Dear Mr. and Ms. Very Rich Kids…" As she read on, her eyes widened in shock. She went over to Grim Jr. and Minia and said in a grim voice, "You guys, I think I found something that might have to do with Wrath and Samara's disappearance."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Oburi watched as Romulus dropped the bowls of Wrath and Sam in the trash bin, almost cheerfully. "Oh, what a shame poor Wrath and Samara will never eat in this home again," he chuckled snidely, earning a glare from Oburi.

"That's cruel, Romulus. Why do you and Narcissa despise those kids enough to get rid of them?"

"Oh, please! Those street bratty freaks were dominating _our _territory!" Romulus said in disdain.

"You do realize this is the Reapers' home and they'll kick you two out when your parents come back, right?" Oburi smiled dryly.

"Oh, can it, lover-boy! At least I wasn't getting frisky with that Sawa girl."

"Don't say that about her!" Oburi snapped.

"Oh, whatever. It's good to have the turf back. Right, sister?" Romulus stopped as he looked at Narcissa in disgust. Oburi looked as well and his mouth dropped open as he saw Narcissa, practically tearing her ribs apart, the sauce getting all over her face and claws. She made smacking and ripping sounds as she dug into her meal, grossing the boys out. Just because she was a beauty contestant didn't mean she acted like a proper lady.

She caught the boys staring and asked with her mouth full, "What? Something on my face?"

Romulus cleared his mouth and said, "Oh, no. Did you hear what I asked you, baby sister?" As Narcissa messily cleaned herself up, Oburi asked the Troglodyte quietly, "Why do you allow such rotten table manners?"

"We don't want her to go into a nasty fit if we told her so," Romulus replied as Narcissa was cleaned up again. "This is why she has no boyfriends." Oburi nodded as he understood.

"Well, it's very good those brats are gone. And their friends were just as bad," she smirked smugly, getting up from her chair and joining the boys. That's when Minia and Grim Jr., who were reading the note out loud, followed by their friends walked into the kitchen.

"'…And if you don't bring the money, you'll never see your pals again,'" Grim Jr. finished reading.

"Oh, no!" Minia cried as her pals gasped.

"Oburi; Romulus and Narcissa! Someone kidnapped Wrath and Samara!" Grim Jr. said to the three in an upset tone.

Romulus and Narcissa hugged Grim Jr. and his sister as the two Troglodytes made crying sounds. "Oh, you cared for them, too," Minia said sympathetically. Actually, those awful siblings were snickering and aonly Oburi noticed them.

Minia and Grim Jr. let go of the two with determined looks on their faces. "C'mon everyone; we gotta save our friends!" the Reaper kids said as Minia picked up her wallet.

The gang went out the door as the Troglodytes shouted, "WHAT!!??"

"C'mon, you brats," Oburi said dryly as he grabbed hold of the two fighting brats with ease and followed the gang out the door.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Uh, oh. Looks like Grim Jr., Minia, and the gang are going to save their new friends themselves. Anyways, now to work on 'The Mummy'!

**Tas: **Read and Review!


	10. Going to See Dante

**GW: **Here's a serious chapter (This story seems to have a lot of serious chapters nowadays) Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Going to See Dante**

Later that night, GW, MB, Winter, Autumn, Hal, Hero, Wrath, and Samara were standing outside Dante's mansion. Hal glared angrily at the demon kids while Bandanna gritted his teeth at them. The duo was still angry at the two. Hero just sighed and patted the two kids' heads in comfort while Sparky grinned softly at them.

"Alright, Dante; the plan is sweet and simple," Monkeyboy practiced his speech.

"Yeah, we use the kids as ransom and you get paid by their pals tomorrow," Glowworm gulped, still not liking using Wrath and Samara for their goal.

"And, for being very patient, we'll throw in a little extra," Autumn said in agreement.

"That's the final offer; take it or leave it!" Winter finished quickly. They looked at the Hanson's. "So how'd we do?" GW asked.

"Pretty good, though bunny-girl needs work," Hal grinned feral-like with the reptiles laughing, Hero sighing, and Winter conking his head.

"Why us?" Samara mumbled under her breath while Wrath shook quietly. He was petrified to see his former comrades again, but breathed in deeply, calming himself down. After this mess was over, he and Sam will go back to Minia and Grim Jr.

They then went in front of the door. What they didn't know was that Envy was watching from a ledge. He smirked, then went back into the building.

A minute later, the gang heard Dante's voice come from the telecom in front of her door. "What is it?" the evil alchemist's voice snapped from the telecom.

"Oh, God, I'm going to have a heart-attack," Glowworm said nervously.

From inside her study-room, Dante was reading a book as she talked into the telecom. Her Homunculi were standing by. She looked out the window to see the caretakers, Samara, the Hanson's, and Wrath outside.

"Oh, it's you, Glowworm, Monkeyboy, Eraine, and WinterLoveSong. What are you all doing here?" The alchemist asked, speaking into the telecom while looking out the window.

"That's a good question. But if this is a bad time, we can always come back later," MB said to the telecom, not knowing that Dante could see them through her window.

"Nonsense, child! Just push the door," Dante said.

GW nodded, and walked up to the door. She then pulled his hardest on it.

"**YOU IDIOT TEENAGER!! I SAID PUSH!**" Dante snapped.

GW chuckled sheepishly "Yeah. How dumb of me." The four caretakers then pushed lightly on the door, and everyone went in.

* * *

Dante sighed. "Those idiots better have a reason to come here," she seethed.

"Maybe they came back here to return Wrath to us," Sloth suggested.

"Ugh, if that stupid brat is giving me nothing but trouble, I don't want him back," Dante sighed in an exasperated tone.

"So, does that mean I have permission to beat him up?" Envy smirked devilishly.

"Yes, Envy, but do let the others have fun punishing the little traitor as well," Dante said, with Envy and a few Homunculi grinning evilly.

* * *

A while later, the gang came into Dante's study room, where the witch was on the phone. The Homunculi snarled at the gang while circling them.

"Come in, come in. I shall talk with you in a minute," Dante said as she spoke into the phone.

MB then looked at what looked like a model of Dante's car. He smiled when he saw it, and he fiddled with it a bit until he accidentally broke the side mirror piece off, which made him yelp. The monkey-hybrid then did his best to put the piece back on the car model until Dante hung up the phone loudly, making the group look at her nervously.

"So, dear care takers… have you brought the money like I asked?" She asked with an evil smile.

"Uh- not exactly, Dante. But we've brought you an air tight ki… I mean plan!" Glowworm stammered nervously.

"_Oh, what a pity…_" Dante complained in a sigh.

Her evil lackeys then circled the caretakers, the Hanson's, and the demon kids, snarling as they did.

"C'mon! Just let us take it from the top," Winter said quickly.

"My poor, deluded friends..." Dante said, "you don't have the money. So I have no choice but to do this."

She then snapped her fingers. In an instant, the six Homunculi glared evilly at GW, MB, Autumn, and Winter. At last, the creatures snarled and leapt onto them. Luckily, Hal, Hero, and the reptiles jumped in and knocked the baddies away with their Keyblades. Wrath and Sam scuttled into the corner and watched with fear as things got even bloodier.

In other words, Greed, in his shield form, punched Hal in the back very hard, causing the boy to puke blood and yelp in pain, crumpling to the floor. After that, Hero was distracted by her brother's injury that she didn't noticed Lust surprise her and got slashed in the arm by her fingernails. Sparky and Bandanna attacked, only to be grabbed by Envy and thrown into the wall harshly.

"Please, Dante! The money's coming tonight! It's coming from a guy who owns these kids in order to get them back!" Autumn pleaded as she pulled the frightened demon kids out of the corner and placed them in front of Dante.

When Dante's eyes went from Sam to Wrath, he feared that his former master would do the worst to him. Just then, she looked towards her cronies and she snapped her fingers. They stopped beating the Keybladers and their pets up. Pride, who held a badly hurt Hal scowled and tossed him over by his fallen sister and reptiles.

From the looks of the four, much to the caretakers and the demon children's horror, there was blood oozing from the slash marks across Hero's arm, the blood from Hal's mouth where his back was hurt, and they were all covered in bruises.

Glowworm, Monkeyboy, Autumn, who was now Eraine, and Winter quickly ran over to their pals, sitting them up. Tears formed in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Dante chuckled fiendishly as she looked at the Samara's new headband and Wrath's new jacket. "Hmm. There may be hope for you fools yet. I'm proud of you for thinking logically for once," she said proudly to the four caretakers as the Homunculi went to her side. "You have twelve hours… and you'd better not mess this up."

Envy came towards Wrath and hissed evilly, "Go join your pals, traitor!" With that, Envy kicked Wrath so hard that the poor boy landed painfully by by the gang. Sam gasped as she joined her friends with tears in her eyes. Wrath was bleeding a little, but he was in better shape than his pals. Hal and Hero were the first real friends they ever met.

The caretakers then began to leave, Eraine picking up Hal, GW picking up Hero, and the two other carrying the little dragon and wyvern. When the caretakers had left, with Wrath and Sam following close behind them, Winter glared at the evil woman, who lit a cigarette. "But remember, this is your _last _chance," she told them.

"Don't worry. You'll get your money all right. You witch," Winter said softly, but angrily. She may have hated Hal, but she didn't want him hurt, especially not Hero or the reptiles. She then left immediately, still carrying Sparky in her arms like a mother would hold a child.

As soon as Winter was gone with her pals and the others were out of sight, Dante chuckled evilly. Her evil chuckle was followed by Envy, Pride, and Gluttony laughing as well, though Greed just glared at her, Sloth stayed silent, and Lust looked a little sad. Lighting crashed outside as the gang walked home.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Hero, Hal! Are you and your pets alright!?

**Tas: **They can't talk at the moment, Glowworm. They're hurt.

**GW: **Right. Oh, boy, Hope all goes well.


	11. Taken Away

**GW: **Here's the next chapter where Minia and Grim Jr. go to pay the ransom. Hope all goes well.

* * *

**Taken Away**

Meanwhile, in the harbor, Minia, Junior, Belle, Gir, Ginger, Hansel, Cupcake, and Mint were all waiting there along the pier. Even Oburi, Romulus, and Narcissa were there, though the two latter were leashes so they wouldn't run off. Junior was looking at a poorly drawn map.

"OK, left…then right…then turn left when you get to the big propeller thing?" The skeleton cried out in frustration, "Stupid maps! They get you nowhere!!"

Ginger looked at the map and deadpanned in a cynical tone, "This map looks like a kindergartener drew it."

"Or a complete dumb monkey that has no artistic talent," Belle added with Gir singing, "Monkeys can't draw! Can't draw!"

"Shut up, you stupid robot," Romulus sneered as Narcissa complained, "My fur's getting wet!"

"If it wasn't for you aiding in those demon kids' capture, we wouldn't be here," Oburi pointed out.

"Whatcha talking about, Oburi?" Cupcake asked as she held Mint close to her.

"Uh, nothing," Oburi said quickly. The Trogs laughed as the teen mumbled, "This is my last job. Then, I'm going back to Sawa."

Minia held her brother's arm as she told him, "I don't like it here. It's creepy and dark."

"Then, a murderer will pop out of nowhere and go for the young girls first!" Ginger said darkly, making Belle, Cupcake, and Minia frightened.

"Ginger, you really gotta stop watching those slasher movies," Hansel sighed.

Junior then sighed, "First, Wrath and Samara get kidnapped! Then, some jerks make us come here so we can get them back for a large sum of money. What's next!?"

Suddenly, lightening flashed and it started to rain.

"You jinxed it, brother," Minnie sighed while Narcissa shouted, "YOU STUPID BONE-HEAD!!!!!!!!" Though her words were drowned out by the rain and lighting, so no one heard her.

"C'mon," the skeleton sighed as they ran off, looking for their pals and the 'kidnappers.'

* * *

Meanwhile, on another section of the pier, our caretakers were pacing back and forth nervously.

"Darn it, where is that stupid owner!?" Monkeyboy shouted.

"Anger isn't the answer, MB," GW told her brother calmly.

"This is the last time we let you draw a map, you talentless monkey!" Winter groaned.

"Hey, I drew a perfectly good map!" MB whined. When he saw the dry looks from his comrades, he chuckled sheepishly, "Okay, it was a little smudged and, a little messy…I hate you guys."

Meanwhile, with the caretaker's pals, Hero and Hal, with the reptiles on their shoulders, limped back to the gang, who were shocked and upset. The siblings' parents crowded around them immediately while the rest came after.

"Hero!" Edd cried while Ariella asked her children, "Are you alright?"

Hal smiled reassuringly at his pals as he said, "Hah! Don't worry, you guys! They didn't lay a dirty claw on me!" Hal lightly punched his chest, but this action made him wince in pain and cough up more blood. Hero tried to help him, but she just clenched her arm in pain.

Ariella sighed as the group gasped. "Why couldn't I have sweet children that didn't try to get themselves killed?" She placed her hands on her kids' shoulders and said, "Curaga!" There was a green light and the kids' wounds were healed.

"Thanks, mom," Hero thanked as Sparky yawned.

"But wait… what if when he comes... and he's some monster!?" Autumn asked, a bit scared and worried.

"Calm down, Aki," Winter said in a calm tone.

"Yeah. What makes you think these cute demon kids' would be mean?" TB agreed.

Minnie, Junior, their pals, Oburi, and the Troglodytes came up behind them as TB said that part.

"Excuse me?" Minia asked politely, tapping Glowworm on the shoulder.

Upon receiving that tap on the shoulder, the wolf-girl's eyes widened and she jumped in the air with fright. This action also frightened the gang. When Ryan saw Narcissa, and she didn't see him, he started to sweat. "Ed, I'm gonna hide in your coat for a while, man," he said as he crawled into Ed's jacket. "Okey-dokey, macaroni," Ed laughed as the group were still a little freaked out.

"It's the FBI! Hey, I didn't mean to clog all those toilets!!" MB yelled.

The four teens then looked in the Reaper kids' direction to see them and their pals there.

"Hey… lil' people. This is a pretty rough neighborhood," Winter said to the kids. "You and your friends better go home where it's safe."

Dino then spotted Narcissa and made some obnoxiously rude kissing sounds to her while quirking his eyebrows. The Troglodyte turned away, rolling her eyes in disgust. Sawa also caught Oburi's eye and they waved to each other and smiled.

"We can't. See… we're kinda, sorta lost," Cupcake told him while Mint nodded.

"Geez… lost. Sorry about that…" GW said, looking at the ground.

As the authoress said this, Wrath and Sam, who were conveniently hiding behind the four very stealthily, poked their head out a bit. The two smiled upon seeing Minia and Grim Jr. there. Monkeyboy noticed this and hid them farther back behind him.

Maggie then came up to the eight friends as she told them, "Say, why are you guys here anyway?"

"We came here to get our pals back, Wrath and Samara," Ginger replied.

"_Your _pals!?" Eddy asked in surprise. The caretakers' eyes widened as well.

"Yeah. Someone kidnapped them," Belle explained.

"Bad people!" Gir shouted.

The gang, especially the hybrids and angel, then sweat-dropped. "Oh, boy. Are you sure? They might've run off?" MB said, looking at the ground in guilt.

"No; we are sure. They left us this note!" Grim Jr. told him, taking the ransom note that they received.

* * *

Meanwhile, about five yards from the group, a familiar car was parked. Inside the car, a familiar alchemist was watching the scene with her now five vicious cronies…I think you know who I'm talking about…

Then, Envy growled, "Why did that fool Greed leave us!? I just want to rip someone's head off!!!"

"Patience, Envy," Dante told him. "As for Greed, we'll take care of him after this mess is cleared up."

"He's probably in that filth of a bar in Dublith with those filthy chimeras," Pride said in disgust.

"Just wait a little more…" Dante smirked as she kept watching.

* * *

"L-look… we even brought this," Minia said , taking out her wallet. She then took a hundred dollar bill out of the wallet and showed it to the disappointed caretakers and company.

"Aw, man…that's not going to be enough," Glowworm said in disappointment, knowing that a hundred dollars would not cut Dante's budget.

"It's all I have right now," Minia said with a sad sigh. Her friends, including Oburi and even the MacIntires', nodded in agreement.

"That's _awful_," Winter said sadly.

"That's true. But what kind of a creep would go and kidnap innocent kids?" Hansel asked angrily.

The caretakers and their pals glanced at their own feet in guilt. Lena then perked up. "Hey, maybe that guy and his companions were up against the wall and at the end of their rope!"

Minia then whimpered as tears formed in her eyes. Grim Jr. patted her shoulder in comfort.

"They must have been poor and desperate…" Pandora and Loki stated, but Ginger interrupted.

"It's still wrong!" the girl snapped angrily.

"And I'm so scared… I don't know what to do… I don't know what to do!" Minia said before she started to cry. Grim Jr. tried to soothe her, but it was no good.

The group, especially Hal and the caretakers, felt heartbroken, then started to tear up. "Aw, man! Neither do we!" The wolf-girl whimpered.

The four caretakers then walked a yard away from the eight friends and Hal and the others. They then looked over at the teenagers to see Minia crying while her brother and pals comforted her. They then looked at the two demon kids, who had stayed hidden for a good time and patted their heads. The cub then gave the mouse a sad look.

Seeing the sad look on their faces, GW then became determined. "That does it! I don't care if we die at that old hag's hands and are Gluttony's breakfast, lunch, dinner, and desert! I'm not letting a little girl and boy be sad forever!"

She grabbed the two kids by the arm and tossed them in a bunch of boxes. "Sorry," she whispered to them as they moaned a little in pain.

"HEY!" she called to Junior, Minnie, and their pals, who turned to look at the caretakers. Glowworm then pulled the two demons up and shouted to them, "I think I found your pals!"

The girl lead the two to them and shoed them to them. Minia and Grim Jr. smiled as they hugged their friends. "Wrath!" she cried as Grim Jr. said, "Sam!"

"Minia!" Wrath said happily

"Hi, Junior!" Samara smiled as Ed shouted, "And I am Ed!" Kevin bonked Ed's head and said, "Shut up, lumpy! You're ruining the moment!"

"That's something I expected Eddy to do," Edd said as Hero hugged him.

"Now, if Henry were here," TB sighed as all the couples, including Masq, who had to hug Ed to hug her boyfriend, started to hug.

"I know how you feel," Winter and MB sighed, wishing Benjamin and Nana were here as GW embraced Tas happily.

"Well, that was a sentimental moment," Kooky grumbled.

Winter patted GW's shoulder after the couple hugging moment was over. "You did good, GW!"

"Well, I couldn't just let them live in sorrow forever," she shrugged.

"Oh, how touching," said an eerily familiar voice. "Dante!" the caretakers and gang besides Junior, his sister, and their pals screamed.

That was when Dante drove her car right in front of Grim Jr. and Minnie and dragged in into the car.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!?" MB yelled.

"LET US GO!" Grim Jr. shouted as Minia fought as well.

"YOU OLD HAG!" Wrath yelled as he transmuted a stone to his arm and was about to pummel her. Samara glared and started to kick her in the shin.

The evil alchemist glared as she clapped her hands together and used some kind of alchemy to throw the two kids into their pals. This also made Ryan fall out of Ed's jacket and into Narcissa's view. "RYAN!?" she gasped.

"Aw, dang it…" he moaned.

"You can't do that!" GW growled as she got out her katana, Winter got out her wand, Autumn went Eraine, and MB got out his club.

"And you'd better let that girl go if you know what's good for you!" Monkeyboy snapped.

Just the, Lust's sharp fingernail barely missed the four, pushing them back. "If you know what's good for YOU, I suggest staying away. Consider the account closed! These two will do just fine."

Pride then closed the door of the car and the bad guys drove off. Wrath then started to chase after the car, but he wasn't quick enough and the car drove away.

Samara, Hal, Her, their friends, and the Reaper's friends, along with Oburi, Romulus and Narcissa, was following Ryan, ran over to Wrath. Jake, Danny, and June also ran over to them. "Wrath! Are you alright?" Hal asked in concern. He had forgiven Wrath and Samara.

"Minnie..." Wrath then gasped, and he growled in anger. "That witch! She took Minnie! She's gonna get it now!"

"Grim Jr.," Samara said softly.

"Don't worry, Sora. We'll get her back," Sawa said.

"You can believe it!" Midori added.

"Really? After all that angry stuff Sam and I said to you earlier?" Wrath asked them.

"Hey, we're not the kind of people who hold grudges, kiddo," Hal replied, winking at Sora. The four caretakers joined them. "This is our fault, so we're going to make things right," Eraine said solemnly.

"Yeah! Let's go kick some butt!" the Stitch kids cheered.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"May we join," a voice said. The group turned around to see the Elric's, Winry, and Alice, who was the one that spoke up, coming towards them.

"We saw everything that happened when we followed the Reaper's here," Alphonse explained.

"And let me just say this…" Winry said before the background went all fiery and evil music played in the background. Winry's eyes turned black and she held a wrench. "**YOU ARE ALL IN VERY SERIOUS TROUBLE!!" **she boomed, frightening everyone at the scene. She then clamed down as she said, "But we gotta save Junior and Minnie first."

"So, are we in?" Edward smirked.

"Yeah, you're in!" GW nodded. "Now, let's go save the day!"

The gang then ran off to Dante's mansion to save Grim Jr. and Minia, their weapons out and ready for action.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Alright, we are ready to save the day!

**Salina: **Gosh, you're weird!

**GW: **Whatever! Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	12. Rescue Mission

**GW: **Here's where Wrath, Sam, and our heroes go to rescue Grim Jr. and Minia.

**Grim Jr.: **This is getting good!

**GW: **You're supposed to be tied up! Enjoy the chapter

* * *

**Rescue Mission**

A while later, Wrath, Samara, and company came to Dante's mansion. They were hiding in the woods at the side of the house as Masq, Sanura, and Ribbon tried to open the front and back doors, but they both were locked.

"The place is locked up tight," Sanura told them. "So is the backdoor."

"Maybe…" Ed muttered, scaring a few with his thinking. He snapped his fingers and said, "Maybe we could get a shovel and some chickens and…"

"Ed, just shut up now," Eddy deadpanned. Ed then got an idea. He clapped his hands together and placed then on the wall. He transmuted an elaborate door with his head as the handles.

"Good thinking, Brother," Al smiled as the group cheered. "Though the design of the door is a little weird."

"Ah, you have no taste in design," the alchemist muttered as he tried to enter the door. But, he was stopped by Dino.

"Hey, where are your manners, tiny?" he said rudely, almost making Edward rant if it wasn't for Winry and her wrench. He gestured to Narcissa to enter first. "Ladies first."

"Oh, how gentlemanly like! If you were only Ryan, I'd date you," Narcissa said, making everyone death-glare at her. She walked in with Dino behind her, totally oblivious to the Ryan comment, and said, "Coming, my little hamburger!"

"Oh, brother," Alice rolled her eyes as they quietly walked in with Artie closing the door.

* * *

A few minutes before Edward transmuted the door…

Minia and Grim Jr. were tied to a chair as Dante sat at her chair. The Homunculi were around them just to make sure they didn't try to escape.

"Just you wait!" Grim Jr. said angrily as Minia whimpered. "When our friends come for you, you'll be sorry!"

"Ooh, we're SO scared!" Envy said sarcastically as he grinned.

Dante's head lifted as she heard the sound of a transmutation, and then the quiet closing of a door.

"Go see what that noise was," she commanded. They rolled their eyes as Pride mumbled, "You could've said 'please.'" They walked out the door to find the noise.

* * *

The gang was walking through the mansion.

"Be as quiet as possible," Hal whispered to them.

Suddenly, a shrill scream startled them and got the attention of Homunculi. Everyone turned to see Narcissa, cradling a broken nail. "I-I broke a nail! DADDY!!!!" she yelled.

"You idiot!" Romulus snarled, hitting the back of his sister's head as Masq said, "No wonder Ryan likes me more."

Hal then knocked down a camera and said, "Hopefully no one heard that scream."

In the study, Dante was trying to reach the Reaper residence, which, of course, was empty.

"That's the fifth time I left a message!" she said in an annoyed tone. "Where are your parents!?"

"In Europe on a trip," Minia said formally.

"Well, what's their phone number there?" the woman asked.

"We don't know, our butlers know that number only," Junior replied.

"THEN WHERE ARE YOUR BUTLERS!!?" Dante yelled, at wit's end.

"WE DON'T KNOW!!" the two siblings replied in Dante's equal tone, making her groan.

As Dante kept groaning, the two kids spotted Wrath and Samara on the screen, happy that their friends were there to save them.

* * *

Two minutes later, the gang was overlooking the scene. "There they are," Morton said. "Let's get them!"

"One problem," Ginger said. "Dante will probably and will kill us if we barge in there."

Then, a light-bulb appeared over Midori's head. "Oh, I got an idea! Okay, Ryan, Ribbon, Kooky, Salina, Dino, Stitch Jr., and Cookie-boy-"

"My name is Hansel," he told her.

"Whatever. Anyways, here's what you're going to do…" The young assassin started to explain her plan.

* * *

About a few minutes later, Gluttony sniffed the air and started to drool. "Do you smell that?"

Pride looked at him. "I usually don't smell, but I do smell something."

"Let's go check it out," Sloth said as the five walked off.

Meanwhile, Hansel was wearing a pizza boy outfit and holding an empty pizza box with Ryan, Ribbon, Kooky, Dino, Salina, and Stitch Jr. were with him as he went up to Dante's study and knocked on the door.

"What in the name of Hohenheim?" Dante asked in annoyance, looking at the door. From outside the door, Hansel held the pizza box up so the evil alchemist could see it. Luckily, she didn't see his face because his hat was shadowing it.

Dante sigh in annoyance and walked towards the door. "I didn't order any pizza…" she said.

"Let's get goin'!" Hansel exclaimed to the Troglodytes as he tossed his pizza delivery boy outfit away, and he was clad in his trademark attire again.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Salina said.

The cookie and the Troglodytes then hid into the shadows as Dante went out the door to find the 'pizza boy.' As she did so, Hal, Wrath, Sam, Hero, and everyone else except for Narcissa and TB snuck into the office.

In there, the Reaper kids sighed sadly. "Well, brother. This looks like the end," Minia said sadly.

"Yeah," Junior said sorrowfully. "I never even got kissed by a girl!" He started to wail.

"Aw, shut up, you drama king!" said a familiar voice playfully.

The kids looked around to see Wrath and Samara who hugged them. "Wrath! I thought I'd never see you again!" Minnie exclaimed happily.

"What do you mean a 'drama king!?'" Junior exclaimed hotly, but a peck on his head from Sam made him blush.

"I love happy reunions!" Maggie cried, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the mansion, Hansel and the Troglodytes were relaxing.

"Nice job, everyone. We lost her that wicked witch," Hansel said to them.

Just then, they heard a creepy laughing sound. "Uh, Kooky. Please tell me that the insane laughter is yours," Dino gulped.

"I wish it was, Dino," Kooky stammered. "For once, I wish it was."

Salina then tapped them on the shoulders and pointed at something with a shaking claw. "G-guys, don't look now, but I think that's the source of the laughter…"

The gang then turned immediately around. There, they saw five familiar Homunculi with the fat one laughing, drooling, and his eyes pupiless. Hansel got into a fighting stance white Ryan got his blasters, Dino got his fists out, Kooky and Salina pulled out wands, and Stitch Jr. and Ribbon got ready to fight.

"Who invited you losers!?" Ryan growled.

"What's the occasion, kiddies? Come to rescue those brats?" Lust asked coldly with Gluttony laughing, "I get to have them all!"

"Time for you and your friends to die, scum!" Pride said evilly, taking out his swords.

They were about to attack when a female voice called down to them. "Hey! Up here!" The Homunculi looked up to see TB holding some rotten tomatoes and Narcissa holding something

TB yelled, "Eat tomatoes, you ugly Palm-Tree!" before she threw the tomatoes, mostly at Envy, at the evil beings. Then, Narcissa tossed a huge net over them. "My bad!" she said innocently with a little giggle as the two girls jumped down from the rafter.

"Alright, TB!" Stitch Jr. cheered.

"Alright! What a woman!" Dino exclaimed. Narcissa grinned at Ryan who just snorted, sheathed his blasters, and mumbled, "Whatever. Masq is cooler," making Narcissa's background go all flamey and evil.

They all dashed into Dante's study. Once everyone was in, Hal used his Shadow Revenge Keyblade to lock the door.

"Sawa and Oburi, you keep an eye on that video screen," Snoopy ordered the two assassins, who nodded and started to watch the screen. "When this is over, I'm going to come with you," Oburi told his love.

"If we live through this," Sawa reminded him.

"We've been through worse."

Then, the Reaper's friends tried to cut the bonds that held their pals. Unfortunately, they had no luck. "Man, Dante must've been a knot-tier in a past life or something," Cupcake grunted as the rabbit vainly tried to eat the rope.

"What are we gonna do, freckles? They're tied too good for any of us," Ginger asked Hal.

"First, don't call me freckles," Hal deadpanned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dante came up to the Homunculi, who were still trapped. "What are you idiots doing? Playing hooky off the job? Get up!" She released her cronies from the net and they went back to her study.

Back in Dante's study, Hero came over to the desk. "Sawa and Oburi? Is the cost clear? **YOU GUYS**" Hero scolded, seeing that the two teens were making out instead of watching the screen.

"You all can do that later," Halo groaned while Sparky pretended to barf. "Right now, pay attention."

Everyone looked at the screen to see Dante and her cronies coming at them at an alarming rate.

"NOT COOL!!" the caretakers, the Eds, the reptiles, and TB said in panic.

"What do we do, Hal?" Belle asked as Gir shouted, "Not cool! No piggies!"

Ariella looked up at a mechanical pulley. "What about that?" she asked, pointing at the pulley.

"You're so smart!" Ajax cooed over his wife as he hugged her. "That's why I married you!"

"Good thinking, mom! That'll- Now why would that hag have a mechanical pulley in a mansion?" Hal asked rhetorically. He then reconsidered asking that question. "Ya know what? Never mind! Dino! Hotwire!" the boy exclaimed to Dino.

The Troglodyte looked at the mechanical pulley, and he scowled. "No way, Dumbo! I'm not gonna go and get myself electrocuted! I've been cooked, fried, and-!" he said, beginning to walk away.

"Good luck, hunky," Narcissa said, trying to get Dino to do this to save their lives.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I'll be waiting," Narcissa said, batting her eyes.

Dino then smiled and nodded. "Hey… Hi-ho, Hi-ho. It's off to work I go… (whistle montage)…" he sang as he leapt onto a large pile of boxes and slowly climbed up to the mechanic part of the pulley.

Just then, Dante had come to the door of her study and began to try to open the door. She began to grow angry because the door was locked not only manually, but by magic as well. "What is this blasphemy? Come on, children… open the door," she said from outside as Dino got the plugs ready. "Come, now, you brats… I'm warning you," Dante hissed as she began to bang on the door. "You're going to be eaten by Gluttony and be Envy's punching bags if you don't open now!"

Hal, a bit worried, looked up to where Dino was. "C'mon, you punk wanna-be," he said impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue, Hal," Artie said dumbly. "I learned that from Ed."

"And I learned that from TV," Ed said stupidly.

"Ed, you need more fiber in your life," Eddy groaned.

Dino plugged in one of the wires, and the pulley was activated. It went to where Junior and Minnie were and grabbed onto the chair.

"**COME ON!**" Tas yelled as he, the gang, along with the caretakers, Wrath, Sam, Narcissa, and Romulus, clung to the chair as it quickly lifted into the air just as Dante and her cronies finally got in.

Growing annoyed, Dante transmuted a staff and threw it at an electric box and sent the chair crashing down onto a long ramp. The gang then slid down the ramp and yelled out like they were having a heck of a time.

"**WOO-HOO**!" Ed, Artie, MB, Gir, Cupcake, the Troglodytes, and the reptiles yelled.

The guys, except for names mentioned above, gasped when they landed at the end and there was fright in their eyes.

"Yeah! LET'S GO AGAIN! LET'S GO AGA-" Ed exclaimed happily until he looked up. That was when he screamed in fright.

The reason: Dante blocking their only exit. "This has been very entertaining, but I'm afraid this party is over," She said with an evil smile.

The gang then looked determined, and they got ready to battle. "Oh, yeah?! Well, if you think we're ending here, then you're wrong, Maleficent!" Wrath said with determination in his voice. Edward then mumbled, "Wonder why my father was ever with you." The heroes got into fighting positions.

"You idiots!" Dante snapped. "Do you know who I am?! I bring life back to the dead!!!"

"Heh, no wonder no one wants to die," Electra smirked, making Dante angrier.

The angry woman was about to attack with her Homunculi when suddenly…

A familiar van bustd through the window. The doors then opened, and the gang saw Pandora and Loki at the wheel.

"We got the truck like you said, Winter!" Pandora said dizzily as Loki honked the horn. GW pushed them out of her way as she took control of the wheel.

"COME ON, GUYS! Get in!!" she exclaimed. "With pleasure," Romulus said as they all got into the van.

"Alright, sis! Step on it!" Monkeyboy exclaimed, earning a nod from Glowworm, who stepped on the gas.

The van then zoomed out of the mansion as Maleficent shouted, "My house!! I'll get you!"

Meanwhile, as the Homunculi chased the van along the highway (**they must have super-speed**), TB, Edward Elric, Eddy, Dino, and his siblings couldn't help but make fun of the sinister beings as they looked out the back part of the van.

"Hey, Palm Tree! The skirt shop is over there!" TB shouted to Envy.

"Hey Lust! Are those real or plastic?!" Eddy shouted to Lust.

"Sloth, why don't you go into a refrigerator and freeze?!" Edward Elric shouted to Sloth.

The Pelekai kids then shouted to Pride and Gluttony, "So long, Patchy and Piggy!

"YEAH! WHAT NOW, NON-HUMANS!!?" Ryan yelled, then said to Wrath, "No offense."

"None taken, I think," he said with a sweat-drop.

The taunters then laughed at their own jokes. Unfortunately, their laughter died down when they saw a familiar car speeding towards them. Soon enough, the chase on the highway was on!

**

* * *

**

**GW: **I'm driving and not of legal age yet! Whoo-hoo!

**Kooky: **Oh, dear. Anyways, looks like we're in a tight situation. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Tas, Catarina, & Electra: **Read & Review!


	13. Chase on the Highway

**GW: **Here's the part where our heroes fight off Dante and her Homunculi. Also, I forgot to put this at the end of 'Beauty and the Homunculus.' I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed it. Enjoy the second-to-last chapter of this story!

* * *

**Chase on the Highway**

Soon, the gang was racing down the street, followed by Dante's car. GW then made a turn down a fleet of steps that led to the subway underground. As the van went down the steps, Narcissa and her brother looked out the back and freaked out. MB and Autumn looked out the back window, and they too freaked out. The reason: Dante's car was racing after them down the steps.

"Oh, this is bad!" Narcissa screamed. She clutched herself and whimpered, "Help me, daddy! I don't wanna die yet!"

Hero then looked at Glowworm. "GW! Get on the subway tracks!" the girl ordered.

"Get on the WHAT?!" Winter exclaimed in shock. "**ARE YOU CRAZY, GIRL?! YOU WANNA GET US ALL KILLED?!"**

Edd then stepped by his girlfriend's side. "It may seem far-fetched, Winter. But this could be our last hope. Trust her."

Then Ariella and Ajax understood the idea. They smiled at it, and laughed. "I knew my daughter was a genius!" Ajax laughed as Ariella explained to the crew, "It's to get Dante off our backs. Step on it, Glowworm!"

The wolf-hybrid, hesitant at first, became determined. She then drove the van onto the tracks.

Dante then drove her car onto the tracks. She then pulled the lever to the "2" notch, making the car's wheels spin until the tires were shredded, and the car skidded down the tracks in hot pursuit.

Two minutes later, the gang saw the car following after them. They glared at the car as they got ready to fight. Just then, the car rammed the back of the Gummi ship, rattling it, which caused Minnie and Junior to fall out as Minia screamed.

"Minia!" Wrath cried. Samara cried out, "Junior!"

The siblings landed roughly on the windshield of Dante's car. Just then, a hand came out of the window and grabbed the two kid's hands.

The two demon kids became determined and they leapt onto the car and punched the woman's arm to make them let go of their friends.

Just then, the Sam thrusted her teeth into her enemy's arm, which made Dante roar in pain. The alchemist then tossed the two into the backseat, where they sat up and shook their heads. They then yelped after looking up because the Homunculi were there, who glared evilly at him with sinister smiles.

From the van, Hal and Hero looked terrified, but they then looked angry as they took out their Keyblades and he looked towards Maggie and Artie. "Cover us, guys!" Hal yelled.

And with that, they leapt into Dante's car in the backseat, and whacked at the Homunculi.

Hal then saw that Envy was about to attack the two demon kids. While his sister held the others off, the boy pushed the sin out while Hero swiped them out with her Keyblade.

As the sins sat out in the middle of the road, they saw the two siblings hold some bags out the backseat window. The sins eyes widened as Hero and Hal dropped their bones into an oncoming truck while the reptiles waved good-bye.

"Maybe Greed was smart to leave," Pride mumbled as the truck flattened the bones and the Homunculi died. Unfortunately for the siblings, Envy his bones in another place then the rest of the sins.

The Hanson's spun around, only to be pinned down by Envy. The evil palm tree held the twos' heads towards the tracks, beginning to scrape it with electricity.

"Time for you to die, brats!" he said evilly, turning his hand into a blade and was about to bring it down when…

"NO!" Wrath shouted as he charged at Envy and the boy pushed the evil sin with a powerful blow.

This powerful blow caused Envy to fall off of the car, leaving Hal and Hero in midair. Wrath would've fallen off the back as well, but luckily, Hal grabbed him, and held onto him.

Envy sat on the tracks until Samara pulled out a bag with his name on it.

"Found your bones," Sam grinned, then she dropped them onto the tracks, where they were fried and so was the sin.

Just then, the two vehicles came onto a bridge. The Reaper's, who were free of Dante's grasp, were on the hood and were holding on for dear life as they held out their hands for someone to grab it. "Winter! Autumn! Glowworm! Monkeyboy! Anyone, HELP US!" the kid cried out with panic.

"Aw, man! Hang on!" Winter cried as she leapt on Eraine's back (now angel form), who extended herself out a bit, with the other three caretakers, who had left the controls of the van, held onto the teenage angel.

Dino and his siblings looked at the un-occupied controls of the ship and grinned like devils. "All right! Check it out!" Kevin shouted happily as they took the wheel and Kevin made race-car sounds.

Just then, Dante grabbed onto Mina's leg, making the teenage girl scream in fright. "HELP ME!" Her brother was trying to help her, but was soon caught by a transmuted hand.

Belle, looking horrified, turned to see a subway train coming their way. "Um, guys! The train's here!" she yelled in alarm.

This made everyone, besides Dante and the Reaper kids, scream in alarm.

Narcissa grabbed onto grabbed onto Dino's head, blocking his sight. "HELP ME, RYAN!!"

Dino shook the Troglodyte off of him and grabbed the controls again. "My name's Dino and don't hold me when I'm driving, woman!" he snapped angrily before he steered the van onto the middle of the bridge, with Dante's car following. Luckily, because of this, the two vehicles dodged the really fast train.

"LET ME GO!" Minnie snapped at Dante as tentacles similar to Nergal Jr.'s came out of the girl's back.

Minia whipped one of the tentacles onto the woman's face while the demon kids and the Hanson's leapt onto the Dante's back.

This gave the Reaper's a chance to leap onto the van with the gang just as the van soared high into the sky. Dante grabbed the two demon kids and threw them off the bridge and into the water.

"NOO!" everyone shouted in shock.

The Hansons, looking horrified at what happened to their friends, glared angrily at Dante with angry yet tear-filled eyes and the reptiles growled.

A couple of things happened at this moment in time. With Hal, Bandanna on his shoulder, his Keyblade started to glow black as it started to gain power with Hal's emotions got higher. With Hero, however, Sparky was on her shoulder, as her Keyblade disappeared and Hero started to transform. She was now in the form of a red kitsune with nine tails with white-tipped ends. This only happened when her emotions ran high for some reason.

The Hanson's, with the reptiles out of the way, ran full-speed ahead and hit Dante, Hal with his now powerful and glowing Keyblade and Hero with her claws.

This made the alchemist scream in pain. Dante, now bloody from death-glared at the siblings and lunged for them.

Luckily, Hero and Hal, who had returned to normal, dove into the water to save Wrath and Sam. The woman, along with the car, began to burn away.

In the water, Hero and Hal swam around in panic, looking for the two. "WRATH! SAMARA!" they shouted. "Oh, man! If anything's happened to you, I'm going to have that Jiminy Cricket guy on my back for the rest of my days!" Hal groaned.

Just then, they saw something that made them gasp.

* * *

On the bridge, the gang, along with Minnie, Junior, and their friends, landed on the middle of the bridge. They then exited the van, with Dino bringing a horrified Narcissa (who was hanging onto his arm for dear life) out as they came over to what was left of Dante. There, they found a bloody, bruised, and burned body on the ground. A few of the squeamish looked away.

"I-is she gone?" Glowworm asked nervously.

Monkey then nodded slowly. "Ding-dong, the wicked witch is dead," MB sand, until a stern glare made him shut up.

Then, everyone began looking around for the Hanson's, Wrath, Sam. "Where are they?" TB asked.

"Man, I hope they're okay," Masq said, hoping that the worst didn't happen.

"Me, too," Ryan said in agreement, hugging Masq, making Narcissa green with envy.

"But... what if they…?" Cupcake began, but before she could continue, Grim Jr.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" the skeleton boy snapped. "They can't be dead!" He then started to tear up. "They.. they just can't be!"

Just then, they heard some footsteps coming their way. Everyone turned to see the Hanson's, collarless and wet as he limped over to them while Hero. The reptiles went as Sparky hugged Hero, then gasped with everyone else at what they saw. Hal was carrying a lifeless Wrath while Hero carried Sam's cold body.

"SAMARA!" Grim Jr. cried as Minia gasped, "Wrath!" They rushed over to the siblings. When the Reaper's came over to the kids, they handed over the lifeless bodies to the siblings.

"Lena, what's wrong with Wrath and Sam?" Pandora asked a tearing up Lena. "Why won't they get up!?" The two kids saw Lena and everyone's sad looks and they started to cry as well.

The Reaper kids looked over Wrath and Sam, then at the Hanson's. Hal looked sadly at the two, then looked at the Reaper kids with tear-filled eyes while Hero started to cry. Everyone was upset and started to cry as Winry and Alice hid their faces on their boyfriend's shoulders.

Just then, the two kids sprang up, scaring the living daylights out of everyone, mostly Hal and the Reaper's.

"What the freak!? I thought you were…" Morton started.

"You can't kill a Homunculus that easily. You need to get their bones near them first to weaken them, then you destroy them."

"I drowned once, so I can't really drown again," Sam said. "For preference, rent my movie."

"So, where are your bones, Wrath?" Sawa asked him. He grinned as he walked over to Ed, and dug inside his jacket to pull out a bag. "Ed's jacket is the perfect place to hide stuff," he said happily.

"I've figured that out the hard way," Ryan laughed nervously.

"I'm like a piggybank you guys!" Ed laughed blissfully at his comrades.

"Ed, you really do have a special mind, don't you?" Eddy groaned

Hero smiled, but then gasped as Hal whacked the two demon kids on the head and got the anime anger pulse. "Don't EVER make me cry like that again!" Hal snapped angrily.

"Looks like Hal has a heart after all," Winter mocked as she pinched Hal's cheek.

"Also," he said, "don't you two scare me like that again." He then rumpled the kid's hair.

"Yeah, give us heart attacks, why don't ya'?" Sanura grumbled.

"We're just glad you two are okay," Grim Junior said. With that he hugged Sam while Minia hugged Wrath and gave them kisses on their cheeks, making them blush.

"Alright; now's the best time for boyfriends and girlfriends to hug and kiss!" Glowworm said happily. She looked at Tas slyly and said, "Come here, sweetheart!" She then hugged him. Tas sighed, but returned her love with a kiss. All the pairings started to kiss, but, when Narcissa tried to intervene Ryan and Masq's kiss, Romulus grabbed her and said to her, "Let it go, little sis."

Oburi and Sawa stared at each other as Oburi smiled, "I know where my place is." They then kissed while Midori moaned, "Great. I've got no one to smooch!"

"Me neither," all the boyfriend-less girls whined as the girlfriend-less boys scootched away from them.

After the romantic moment, Winter said, "Alright, everyone. Let's go home!"

With Ajax driving this time, they all got in the van and headed for the Reaper's home.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Yeah! Now I'm going to start on the last chapter!

**Ribbon & Sanura:** Hooray for your almost ending of this story!


	14. Happy Ending

**GW: **Here's the final ending, where it'll be a happy one! Yay for happy endings!

**Dino: **Great, can I go throw up now?

* * *

**A Happy Ending**

That following day, the entire gang was invited to Minnie's birthday party. Luckily, they had all recovered from the terrors of last night. At the party, everyone was singing this song.

Everyone: **Happy birthday, to you**

**Happy birthday, to you**

**Happy birthday dear Minia,**

**Happy birthday to you!**

"Happy birthday to you, you live in a zoo…" Pandora and Loki sang until Lena bonked them on their heads.

"OW! What did we do?!" they snapped angrily.

"Make wish and blow out candles, young lady," Winry said.

With that, Minia blew out the candles quickly, and everyone cheered.

"Ok, guys, who wants cake?" Minia asked.

"**OH! OH! PICK US! WE WANT SOME!!" **Morton, Pandora, Loki, Stitch Jr., Ed, and Cupcake shouted happily.

The blonde-haired girl then giggled. "Okay, everyone. You can have some cake, but not the whole thing," she said.

Lena then smiled, but she frowned when she heard some rap music in the background. The girl scowled as she glared in the other direction to see the Troglodytes dancing to a boom box's music. Ryan danced with Masq while everyone danced solo.

"Keep the pace. Step up, step down, and three back steps to the side," Dino instructed.

Narcissa then chuckled. "Wow, Dino. You've got some moves."

* * *

Later, in the kitchen, Edward, Alice, Winry, Glowworm, MB, and Winter were getting psyched up by a WWE wrestling match.

"Come on! You can do it!" Ed and MB yelled at the TV.

"He's cheating, that cheater!" the girls yelled at the TV. "BODY SLAM! BODY SLAM!!"

"I'm surrounded by psychopaths," Al sweat-dropped.

Just then, the phone ring. Edward picked it up while calming down in the process. "Hello? Oh, Mr. Reaper? Well, my goodness! You're back tomorrow? Oh, they'll be very happy to see you!" the alchemist exclaimed, though he didn't sound too excited about it. "Yes, goodbye, sir."

With that, Edward hung up the phone. The teen then looked back at the TV and got psyched up again by the wrestling match. "HIT HIM! C'MON! MURDER HIM!" he yelled.

Just then, the one the girls was rooting for had body-slammed the one Edward and MB were rooting for onto the floor, winning the match.

"Oh, you got owned!" the girls yelled, high-fiving each other as Winter told them, "500 munny, please."

Edward just rolled his eyes and handed the girls 55 munny each.

"Suh-weet! That's the easiest 500 munny we've ever made in my life," the caretakers cheered as they walked into the living room.

* * *

In there, Minnie was opening the presents that the gang had given her. "Okay, guys! Time to go!" Autumn exclaimed.

Minia then realized something. "Oh, we almost forgot. Thanks, everyone! The gifts were great," Minia exclaimed to everyone with a smile as Grim Jr. smiled.

A bit later, the gang, including Oburi, said their good byes and walked off. Dino almost left, but Narcissa took his hand. "Dino, may I speak to you... privately?" Narcissa asked.

"Privately? Sure, why not?" Dino said as he followed the Troglodyte up the stairs. The bully then looked towards the others. "I'll catch up with you, guys! My babe and I gotta talk." With that, he followed his "girlfriend" up the steps.

"You know, you may not be Ryan, but…you're not so bad…even though you smell and are sometimes a total boar," Narcissa told him. "You just need a little grooming is all and you'd be perfect."

"Uh- grooming?" Dino asked, nervously chuckling with a silly toothy grin.

"That's it! We'll start with a bath," Narcissa said smoothly as she continued up the stairs.

"Bath?!" Dino asked, now more confused than ever.

* * *

Outside, the gang was saying their farewells to Wrath and Samara.

"Ed shall miss his little friends!" the lummox cried as he hugged the two into a death hug

Wrath and Sam were nearly blue as Samara squeaked, "Don't worry, you can come to visit and we'll visit you! We'll miss you too! Please let us go!"

Ed let his friends go and gave them his trademark smile.

"Oh, my dear friends, we shall meet again!" Lena said dramatically.

TB then hugged Wrath and Sam. "See ya around, you two," she said with a smile.

Just then, the Troglodytes leapt onto them and hugged them. "We'll miss you guys!" they smiled as they hugged their pals.

"Don't worry, we can always visit each other," Wrath told them.

After a good ten seconds of hugging, the Troglodytes leapt down out of their arms and went over to their gang.

Glowworm, Winter, MB, and Aki then gave each a hug the demon kids hugs.

"Don't have fun too much!" Winter laughed.

"We'll try! Bye, you guys!" the two said with a smile.

The gang, besides Hal, Hero, and Dino, got into the van. Hal and Hero, with their reptiles on their shoulders and Halo by Hero's side, then stretched and leaned against the wall. "Listen, you two. You ever wanna hang out or anything-." Hal said.

A gruff voice could be heard screaming. The friends looked in that direction to see a Dino come running out the doors and right up to Hal. He was dressed up in a sailor's suit. The Stitch kid crouched behind Hal in a scared way. "Hey, Hal Master. Do you see her anywhere?" he asked in alarm.

"Whoa! Nice outfit, Dino man," Halo exclaimed with a devilish smile.

The demon kids and Hanson's and their reptiles just basically fell backwards on their backs, laughing hysterically as they kicked their legs back and forth.

"**I GOTTA GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S POSSESSED! SHE'S INSANE! SHE'S A MENACE**!" the poor Troglodyte shouted as he began ripping his outfit off.

"Dino, sweetie!" Narcissa called from her balcony while smiling. Romulus was behind her while shaking his head. "Poor soul," he sighed.

Upon ripping his sailor suit off himself, Dino looked up at Narcissa and screamed. He then shook Wrath's hand. "Bye, you two! Guys, wait for me! COME ON! WAIT UP!" Dino shouted, running off after the van with his siblings laughing at him.

Narcissa then growled with frustration. "DINO WRATH PELEKAI, you get back here this minute!" she yelled angrily from her balcony.

"Whoa! Think you guys can handle the champ?" Bandanna asked.

"Can now," Wrath answered, holding out his hand to get a low-five as he smiled.

Then, Hal was about to give Wrath five, but the boy pulled his hand back and smiled a devilish toothy grin.

"He got your master good," Sparky gloated to Bandanna, who glared at his brother.

"Hey, you're not bad... for a kid," Hal said with a smirk. He and Bandanna walked to the van as Hero smiled and said, "Good-bye, you two."

"Hey, Hero?" Sam asked her. "What was that cool form you did the other night!?"

Hero hesitated, then answered, "I'm not sure myself. It only happened twice in my life, that's all." She rumpled the kids' hair while Sparky hugged them and Halo smiled.

The trio joined the freckled-face boy at the curb as he looked back at the two. "Later, Wrath and Sammy," he said, waving at him before jumping onto the roof of a bus. Hero sighed and jumped on too with Halo joining her.

As the two happy demon kids looked on with smiles, Hal winked at him with a toothy grin while Hero smiled and the pets just waved. The young boy started to sing.

Hal: **Why should I worry?**

As Hal sang, Junior and Minnie came out next to their friends and the four waved to them. "Goodbye! BYE!" they exclaimed with big smiles.

The Elric's, Winry, and Alice came up to them as Ed said, "Ya' know, they aren't so bad once you get to know them.

Hero: **Tell me! Why should I care?**

Both: **Say, I may not have a dime**

Just then, Masq, Sanura, Ribbon, the Ed's, and TB hopped on top of the roof of the bus. The kids on the bus then began to sing.

Snoopy, Belle, Hank, Drover, and Beulah: **But we got **

**Street savoire faire**

**Why should we worry?**

Then, everyone of the gang besides the caretakers and the Stitch kids jumped on and started to sing along.

Everyone on the bus: **Why should we care?**

**We may not have a dime**

**But we got street savoire faire**

They then heard what sounded like the Stitch kids singing. They looked in that direction to see all eight on top of a police car, playing the light thingies like they were bongos.

Stitch kids: **Why should we worry?**

**Why should we care?**

**It's just bebopulation**

The eight then hopped onto the bus's roof, and danced along.

**We got street saviore faire**

Hal looked to their right to see Zoey, Corina, and Bridget in the car next to them. Hal cocked his eyebrows before Hero tugged him away by the scruff of his shirt collar. "Not today, little brother," Hero smirked as Hal playfully grumped, then smiled.

The entire gang jumped from car roof to car roof as the Hanson's sang. The caretakers also sang from the van.

Hal and Hero:**The rhythm of the city**

**But once you get it down**

**Then you can own this town**

Entire gang including caretakers: **You can wear the crown!**

The gang then leapt onto the van and inside as it drove off.

Everyone: **Why should we worry?**

**Why should we care?**

**We may not have a dime**

**But we got street savoire faire**

**Why should we worry?**

**Why should we care?**

**It's just bebopulation**

**And we got street saviore faire**

**Why should we worry?**

**Why should we care?  
And even when we cross that line **

**We got street savoire faire**

**Whooo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo**

**Whooo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo**

**Whooo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo**

**Whooo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo!**

**

* * *

**

**GW and cast: **Hooray for a happy ending!

**GW: **I'd would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the story and now I can finish The Mummy parody! Thank you for reading!


End file.
